Rider in yokai academy
by Diabetic-Disaster 01
Summary: Convinced he will be forever alone, he tries his best to make peace with it, but when a visit from someone who's been in his shoes decides he needs to be around people his age, how can he refuse? Seriously, how can he! My first fanfic, featuring my OC as a new Ghost Rider, please review! Rated T (may change to M)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody! I hope you all enjoy my first fanfic ever. I don't own anything except my own OC. Any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated it as long its... you know, constructive. I've been wanting to write for a while now and I finally decided to give it a shot. This story was inspired by reading "Dark Abyss" by DigitalEmperor001, it's really good you should read that one as well. If there is anything you want to see in this story or any ideas you won't mind sharing then please don't hesitate to message me, I'll see if I can work your ideas into my story. Anyway, please read, review and enjoy!**

**Remembrance and Acceptance**

Ryan sat there. Alone, in deep thought, wondering at how his simple life became so screwed up. He wasn't complaining. He was sure there were other people who had it worse than he did, but then he remembered, most other people  
in the world don't have their very soul bound to a spirit who experienced some hardcore pyromania. "I do not." the rider said in his mind. "Can't you just go away?" Ryan pleaded, knowing he could not but he couldn't help but ask.

"You know I can not. Stop asking stupid questions." The rider shot back at him. Defeated, Ryan plopped back on the bed he had just woken up from and turned on the T.V. hoping the noise would block out the sound coming from the burning voice box in his head. It was early in the morning, the start of a new school year, only Ryan didn't go to school anymore, Being the Ghost Rider had a funny habit of getting in the way of his personal life, imagine that.

With the rider finally being quiet. Ryan started to think about how different life would've been if he hadn't made the deal, wondering if he would do so again if he could go back. he had a good reason for making the deal though, His family was in danger, going to die, his WHOLE family, who wouldn't do what he did? What deal wouldn't be made? He sighed, of course he would do it again.

~~Flashback~~

He walked to the community center, wishing he had his license, he was so tired of walking everywhere, it wasn't that he was almost always late, he didn't care about that, it was how rude people were, other people walking would shove him out of their way, people driving by would throw things at everyone on the sidewalk, and with any stray animal you met, there was a 50/50 chance of being attacked or not.

"Walking sucks." he said to himself, "I can't wait until I'm able to drive." he already had what he wanted in mind, he'd seen it a few times when he walked by the local dealership. A motorcycle, red and black, made for speed, he'd be careful with it, it wasn't made to do tricks or anything, but it was fast, and that was all he cared about, it could get him where he needed to go in the shortest time possible.

Right now though, where he needed to go was the community center downtown, his aunt Cindy had managed to not only get a charity group organized there, but also raised the most money for it at this particular event, because of this her entire family was told they were invited to the party the charity was hosting, he would've been there already but his friends had managed to sneak some alcohol into the movies and he ended staying longer than he should have (he had to get the smell of it off his breath) and now he was extremely late.

It was dark out, his only light being the moon and streetlights, when he finally arrived, there were cops and news reporters everywhere, "Hey!" he shouted to one of the officers there, "What's going on?" the cop just looked at him with this annoyed expression on his face, he was an overweight man in his mid-forties who was balding on top of his head, "Some stupid kid" he began, clearly putting Ryan in that same group "broke in there with a gun, demanding the charity money that everyone helped raise at the event. He realized that we already had the place covered when he was ready to leave so he took hostages, a few have already been shot and presumed killed."

Ryan's heart sank "But my family is in there!" he shouted, "Well, maybe one of them is the one who got shot, we won't know who's alright until we get in there." the cop said coldly. Ryan walked away, in a daze, unable to accept the fact that his family was in danger and he could do nothing about it. "It burns you, doesn't it?" said a menacing voice behind him "What?" Ryan asked, he never heard anyone come up behind him. "It burns you to know that you're damn useless now, with all this going on." the man said, he was old, he looked to be in his sixties, maybe even seventies, His hair was thin, and white as snow, he had a very thin, yet very athletic build, and his skin was almost as white as his hair, the thing that stood out most however, were his eyes, they were dead, there wasn't anything in them, it was unsettling to say the least. "...Yes." Ryan said. The creepy man smiled and said " Than do I have a deal for you."

~~End Flashback~~

Something on the news brought Ryan back to the present. 'Good' he thought 'Focusing on the past helps no one, so there isn't any point dwelling on it.' He desperately wanted to forget that day. he really did. He was only 16, he shouldn't have to worry about shit like this. He tried to make the best of it. It did help knowing that he was saving some lives and getting those that would've fallen through the cracks of their legal system, but the rider was very vocal about its thoughts, Filling Ryan's mind with all the different ways to punish the guilty, Ryan had to admit, some of them were pretty ... creative, (over 50 ways to punish with an umbrella?!) but still, Ryan wasn't like that.

Not at first, anyway. But something had gone wrong when their souls were bonded, they were intertwining, fusing, then went back to the way they were supposed to be,it was odd and as a result of the merging and separations, their personalities were being...altered. Ryan wasn't the quite doormat he used to be and started taking pleasure in the "work" the rider did, while the rider began to see the world in shades of grey, not the black and white fantasy world he had lived in for so long. Ryan realized just how terrible people could be and that some of them needed to be punished, while the rider decided that not all sin should be treated equal, a murder should not be treated the same as a theft.

He shuddered as the feeling came over him again, he was losing control. The rider was emerging and he wasn't going to stop tonight, either. He had managed to repress the cackling spirit in his body for awhile now, but he knew eventually he would lose it, he always did. this time it was another school shooting that set him off.  
he heard it through the news as it was happening. The rider screamed to be released to exact vengeance on those responsible. Normally, he would've let him go,because He hated people who did stupid things like that, committing atrocities just so they can be remembered instead of just crying themselves to sleep in their parents home.  
But, this was different, because it was a school, and he was scared the rider would go insane and accidentally kill a child. "I would do no such thing!" The Rider Screamed

The rider was insulted that this mortal would even think for a moment that he would harm an innocent, his fury becoming wild, but started to subside when he realized that he was finally gaining control. "Finally." he said, The rider would've smiled if he had any skin, the guilty would be punished tonight, and since he had been repressed for so long there were many sinners to be burned, oh yes, the guilty would know the pain they inflict on the innocent, and he would be there watching every minute of it.

Ryan, on the other hand was not so excited, he could feel his body temperature rise slowly, he felt his eyes start to burn and he felt his skin and hair melt away, it was always like this, it was always painful as hell to change when the Spirit inside him was held back. This would be the last time though, as Ryan finally had enough. He had changed enough to decide that why should he have to go through so much pain because of others bad decisions? Coming up with no answer he decided to just let it happen, if the rider sensed sin, then screw it, just change and then burn it. Another upside was that if he changed because the rider wanted him to, he would get a measure of control, really there were so many upsides that he didn't really know why he bothered ever resisting. As the transformation finished, the Ghost Rider stood in the cheap motel room in all its fiery glory.

Jumping down to the street, he called for his bike, knowing it would heed the call of its master, because after all, what is a ghost rider without his ride?


	2. Chapter 2

**Confrontations**

The rider's bike came to a screeching halt before him, It was quite simply the most beautiful bike Ryan had ever seen before, a 2008 Shadar Kalamity, it was made to be driven at top speed's, testing speed limits where ever it went, red and black with a bit of grey here and there it was a pretty sexy bike if he did say so himself.

The Rider felt the same about it, but thought that there were a few ways it could look better, sitting on the seat, while running the hellfire through it, he adjusted the metal framework in the front to appear more menacing, like a skull, with crossbones, which curved into the handlebars, the piping in the back changed from what would be expected of the sports-bike and became something you would normally find on a Harley, the paint was changed as well, with the red paint becoming the color of flames around the skull at the front of the bike, with it all slowly fading into the black and grey, now before, it was Ryan's bike, and he thought it was the coolest thing any one could ever ride, but the rider's bike was badass, the bike itself just gave off a vibe that said " if you touch me, I will kill you."

As the transformation of the bike finished, the rider grabbed the usual equipment that it and Ryan had acquired over the course of their "Partnership" which consisted of brass knuckles, a chain and until recently also consisted of a crowbar and several different kinds of blades.

He hated how he had lost his stuff, it killed him to know most of his personal items were gone now, either lost when he had to run away, or when he was attacked by that freaking cult who's weapon's actually managed to hurt the Ghost Rider, there was no time to think about that though, he had sinners to be punish and innocents to protect, he could sense it, there were still plenty of children alive at that school, but he didn't know for how long, so he got moving, wasting as little time as possible, turning the tires of the bike into wheels of fire leaving an obvious trail.

'It's no wonder people always find me.' Ryan thought to himself, the rider was not one for subtlety that was for sure. the school he had to get to was just across state, so he'd be there in about half an hour. With little else to do with the Rider being in control, Ryan let his mind wander, wondering how the transformation worked, how it could turn his pitch black, medium-length hair into a giant mess of fire around his whole body, how he could see clear as day, even though his dark, deep, emerald eyes were now missing from their sockets, and also wondering why it didn't hurt as much as you would think, to see your tanned skin just burn off your body, leaving nothing but bone. He was also curious to see if the Blood-Red Highlights he just put in his hair would affect how the Rider looked. It didn't.

He was a little disappointed in that actually, it'd be a little cool to have the flames on his head change because of his hair, if they did he would probably change his hair color more often. "I told you it wouldn't." the rider said "Be quiet,you haven't had a host that ever colored their hair before right ?" "...That's right." the rider said, knowing where this was going. "Then you didn't actually know did you? you just guessed that it wouldn't." said Ryan, just trying to annoy the Rider "It does not matter, I'm still right." The Rider said.

Ryan fumed, he hated when he lost control of his body and he made sure the rider knew it, The Rider always pointed out this was the exact same thing the rider did when he was not in control and Ryan would always say " It's different, because this was my body first." Then they would give each other the silent treatment, making sure they couldn't hear each other's thoughts, at least until they reached their destination, with the sudden silence filling their minds they both tried to keep busy in their own ways, the rider didn't have much problem there, as he focused on driving, and the different ways he could punish those that would dare attack children and those that sought to help them learn.

Ryan however had nothing to do, He was still anxious about this, despite the Rider's insistence that he would not harm an innocent, Ryan couldn't help but wonder... he knew the Rider wouldn't do it on purpose but the Rider preferred things to be very explosive when punishing sinners like this, and someone could get hurt accidentally, it was times like this that he wished that he had a gun, as it could reduce collateral damage and keep the explosiveness the Rider loved, but he was too young to buy one legally, especially since he was wanted for murder, and when he did have a gun, the caretaker took it from him saying "Sorry kid, you're too young to have something like this."

The Caretaker was a big help though, explaining to him the nature of the ghost rider and exactly what kind of deal he made. When Ryan questioned him why he lived in a graveyard he said he "knew things" and "Had enemy's" because of it, and that the consecrated ground was one of the ways he protected himself from any "interested parties" as he put it.

*Flashback*

The Rider finally stopped at a graveyard in Texas, he wasn't sure what brought him here, it was like something was calling him and he had to answer it, like an instinct, he stepped out of the stolen police car, and walked around searching for what called him there, when suddenly his body collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain, as his body slowly changed back into Ryan Wraith, when it was finished, Ryan looked up to see a man walking toward him as he faded into unconsciousness.

When he awoke the first thing he noticed was the overwhelming thirst and exhaustion, it felt like he just ran a marathon through a desert for a few days straight, thankfully there was plenty of water nearby, he drank it all, feeling a little better he started wondering if the night before really happened, it certainly felt real enough, being hauled away by police for the murder of the man who threatened his family at the event, hearing the police in the squad car brag about how much money they get on the side for simply looking the other way, then after that everything became a blur, he remembered the policemen screaming, and the feeling that he was burning up inside, and not much else.

'Like the night I made that deal.' Ryan thought to himself, he signed the paper, the next thing he knew, it was the next day, and everyone was fine, the police thought the suspect had gotten away, (only to find him later, with Ryan's fingerprints all over his broken neck). Looking around the room he was in, he found that he had no clue where he was, he decided he had to get up and look around. Stepping outside, he heard the sound of a shovel hitting dirt, Following the sound, he saw the man from last night, he was an older man, probably going on his sixties, with grey hair, a scraggly beard, and a moustache, wearing a brown hat to keep the sun out of his face, and simple, worn out clothes.

"Um... Excuse me?" Ryan said "Where am I?" The old man looked up at him and said " You're in a graveyard kid, can't ya tell?" Ryan really wasn't appreciating the attitude, but was too tired from whatever happened last night to respond, instead he just looked around, trying to find any sign that told him where he was or what happened the night before.

The man, noticing this, said " Don't worry, I got the car hidden, I figured it wasn't actually yours in the first place." "The car?" Ryan asked "Yup, you came here last night in a stolen police car, Oklahoma plates." the man said not looking up from his work.

"Why would it be weird that it has Oklahoma Plates? Aren't I still in Oklahoma?" Ryan asked "Nope." the man said "you're in Texas, kid."

"How can I be in Texas?! Last I knew I was going to ... jail." Ryan said at the same time thinking 'Why did they think I killed him? I wanted to yeah but I would never...' The man, interrupting his thoughts, said "Well the Rider had other plans."

"The Rider?" Ryan asked, The stranger smiled "This your first day "on the job?" the guy asked with a smile on his face, "What do you mean?"Ryan asked.

"I'll take that as a yes." Thrusting his shovel into the ground to make it stay, "Well it looks like I gotta explain some things." the man sighed "Fine with me, how about we start with your name and what the hell's happening." Ryan demanded. The man smiled "Call me The CareTaker, and as for what's happening, well bonehead, to start, you made a deal with devil."

*End Flashback*

"Hey boy, we're here." The Rider said to Ryan bringing him out of his daydream, he'd been thinking about the past a lot more lately, something he really wasn't happy with, he really needed something to do to keep his mind off of it besides riding around and avoiding cops.

As the Rider watched the school trying to determine where the sinners were, he heard sirens coming from all around the school, the cops had the place surrounded but wouldn't go in because they didn't want to risk any more kids being hurt.

"Fools. The children will also be hurt if you sit and do nothing." Another problem with the cops plan was that there was only one way in and out of the school so the only way they could get them was when they left the school, meaning, when they were done killing everybody, the fire exits had a certain code that the teachers had to enter before they could leave, and an EMP could take care of that, 'Where would they get an EMP?' Ryan wondered.

Windows were sealed so that nobody could sneak in or out of the school, and the three buildings that made up the school were all connected via sealed walkways, the entrance/exit had a security checkpoint to check if people were bringing things they shouldn't into school, 'for all the good it did them.' Ryan interjected again,'This is why things should just go back to the way they were, at my old school we would've been outta there after the first shot, but noooo, it's all gotta be high security that doesn't do a thing.'

The Rider shut out it's host from it's mind and determined the sinners were in the walkway connecting the first and second building, trying to get through the blockade the teachers put in their way to slow them down. "Good." the Rider said to no one in particular, moving down the hill he was on to intercept them before they made it to their next targets, this way, he could take care of them without Ryan worrying about him harming any innocents.

As he got closer he could see them, there were four of them in total, two with assault rifles, one with a shotgun, and one with a six-shooter, they were wearing masks, and clothes that covered every inch of their bodies, not wanting to reveal everything about themselves.

As the four gunmen got to the middle of the walkway they heard something, it sounded like the engine of a motorcycle, and as it got closer they heard something else, it was laughter, someone was happy, who could be happy right now? the whole reason they did this was to be noticed and have an impact on people, they wanted to know they changed people's lives, deciding to make people miserable, then the motorcycle got louder, and it crashed into the walkway, cutting them off from going any further, as the smoke cleared, they could see what stopped them with more clarity, it was a skeleton on fire, wearing a black leather jacket, with leather gloves, with blue jeans and biker boots, the laughter had stopped, replaced with something that sounded like a giggle, but it sounded ... off and frankly it freaked them out.

Not wasting any time the one with the shotgun stepped forward and shot the thing right in the chest. "Nice!" his "friends" yelled out, cheering him on for taking initiative, but the celebrations ended when the laughter started again louder than ever, the thing was getting up like nothing happened, unzipping it's jacket it showed a plain red shirt ripped to shreds from the shotgun, and nothing but bone and flame underneath, they stared, open-mouthed at this, and as the Rider took it's first step towards them they started to panic, they turned to run but the bike drove on it's own in front of them cutting them off.

Their guns giving them courage they decided to take their chances and all shot at the fiery apparition in front of them, but the Rider didn't stop this time, it held it's ground, when he got shot before, he let it send him flying to give them some hope before taking it away, he reached the first one, one of the chubbier ones with an assault rifle, and took out his brass knuckles, the hellfire went over them changing them as it did, it grew spikes, one for each knuckle, about as long as a small dagger, and viciously punched the sinner in his flabby gut, each punch doing more and more damage as the others could only watch, horrified.

Stopping for a second, he focused a bit and set the knuckles aflame, and punched the kid one more time, pulling out the spikes from his gut, those watching could see the flames were now gone, and the one he had just attacked had started to smoke, The Rider had set the boys insides on fire starting from where the burning spikes hit him, and spreading all over his body, there would be nothing left of this one to bury.

One of the others was absolutely desperate to avoid this fate, he threw his revolver onto the ground, fell to his hands and knees and begged for forgiveness. He received none. The Rider put his Brass Knuckles away and started beating this one mercilessly, for he lied to the Rider when he said he was sorry, and also because he abandoned his allies with this pitiful attempt to save his own life, ultimately he took the cowards way out , by grabbing his gun and shooting himself before the Rider was finished.

This did not bode well for the last two, because this angered the Rider and he only had two more targets to vent his anger on. The one with the other assault rifle, who was the tallest in the group, mustered his courage and attacked him with a knife, stabbing the Rider repeatedly, the Rider decided now to invoke his penance stare grabbing this sinner by the neck and throwing down on the ground , he removed the mask the gunman was wearing and said " look into my eyes." forcing him to do just that, he continued saying " Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent, FEEL THEIR PAIN!"

He learned through the penance stare that these were not the first innocent's he had killed, and while he was doing this he noticed the one with the shotgun was attempting to run,Finished with tall one, he grabbed his chain from the Bike he threw it at the gunman, he was definitely athletic judging by his build and how far he had gotten in so short a time, but it was not far enough, the chain caught him, but instead of reeling him in he just changed the chain as he did everything else, with hellfire, and burned the sinner right then and there.

His work completed, The Rider got on his bike and drove away, stopping at the hill where he first overlooked the scene. Feeling a presence, The Ghost Rider took an offensive stance and shouted "Who's there!?" "Relax, Bonehead." said a familiar voice "It's just me, and have I got an offer for you."

**A/N: Hey everybody! How do you like the story so far? I hope y'all like it, It's a lot more fun to write than I thought it would be too! I'm still kinda working on how long I want each chapter to be but I should make up my mind real soon I do not own anything other than my OC Ryan Wraith (what do you think of the name? I'm wondering if I should change it.) message me for idea's you would like to see, for any constructive criticism and please review! Live long, and don't make deals with strangers lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Explanations**

They stood there, staring at each other, not saying a word, until Ryan couldn't stand it anymore." Ask him what he want's." Ryan told the Rider.

"No, that's what he want's, to see how weak our will is." the Rider explained. "Well, mine is weak, so ask him." Ryan said again.

The Rider sighed, giving in, he said "If you have anything to say, then say it, and get out of my way, I have work to do."

The Caretaker smiled, and said " Yeah, I hadn't heard much about you the past few weeks, The boy keeping you bottled up?" The spirit just growled "I'll take that as a yes, then." the Caretaker said, knowing full well what it was like to keep the Ghost Rider contained.

"What are you doing here, away from your precious graveyard?" The Rider snapped, the Caretaker's comment striking a nerve, Ryan, on the other hand, was laughing his ass off in their mind. He loved seeing someone push the Rider's buttons and knew all too well that if the situation was reversed, the spirit would be doing the same.

"I decided to find you because I found out a bit of information that I thought you would be interested in." Caretaker said, "Oh yeah? well a phone call works just as well." the Rider shot back. "Oh, I don't trust those things, ya never know who's listening." Caretaker replied, letting a bit of his Texas accent slip, "Besides, I ain't gotta worry about Mephisto anymore, and neither do, so I figured I'd do some traveling. But if you really aren't interested, I guess I'll just be going..." He finished, whistling for his horse to come so he could leave.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Tell him to wait!" Ryan said, he was extremely interested to hear about this. The Rider was as well, making his bike block the Brown horse's path and asked caretaker "What do you mean?" "It's exactly like I said, Bonehead, Mephisto can't try to control us anymore like we're his property, we're Free men." Caretaker said, the smile he had on his face turning into a grin going from ear-to-ear.

"So, wait" Ryan interjected, cutting into the Rider's thoughts "We won't have to deal with those cultist's anymore?" "No, I don't believe we will." The Rider said aloud. "You don't believe you will what?" Caretaker asked, "you know, it's rude to have private conversations in front of company." The Rider sighed " Wraith wanted to know if we would still be attacked by the cultists." Caretaker put his hand on his chin, in deep thought, "You might be, but not near as often, some of them might not get the memo for awhile, besides, you'd still have to deal with law." he said, knowing the whole story behind this "Rookie Rider" as he liked to call him, knowing how he saved his family, like the kid wanted, but then made the same family think he did something terrible and now they wanted nothing to do with him.

It was a typical deal with Mephisto, he'll get you what you want then find a way to take it away. The kid didn't want lose anyone in his life, and He ended up losing them all, just in a different way. It reminded caretaker of Blaze's story in a way, but at least this kid's family was still alive. " I don't care about the law, they cannot hold me." The Rider said, breaking Caretaker out of his train of thought, "Now, how exactly are we free?" The Rider asked, wanting to know the story. " Can we not talk here? It's kind off exposed." Caretaker said.

The Rider nodded, saying "It's a bit of a ride to the motel, do you think you and that bag of bones over there can keep up?" the Rider said, Referencing Caretakers horse. "You might have a sport's bike, but I have experience." Caretaker said, changing into his Ghost Rider form, he got up on his horse, converting it as well, "Besides" he said,his voice taking a darker and more menacing quality too it, " your spirit may be one of the more unique one's, but mine was fast enough to out race Mephisto himself, on this very horse you see here."

Ryan was surprised, but also impressed, he knew that caretaker WAS a Ghost Rider a long time ago, but he didn't know that he still was one. He also didn't know that there were different spirits, he thought it was all the same one that got passed from host to host, but this meant there could be more than one at a time. That was something that interested him, maybe he wasn't quite so alone as he had thought? Plus the fact that the spirits were all different in some way? That was even better. It meant people could relate and still have interesting enough stories that he would actually want to hear them, He'd have to ask Caretaker about this when they got back to the motel.

He hadn't talked to the man since their first meeting all those months ago... and the guy was still making him learn. He was right too, The Horse was keeping up with him, even when Ryan hit the gas, there must've been something about his hellfire that must've been different, even though he couldn't see any difference in their flames, they were both a orange and red color, there was no blue, or white, or any other color flames coming from him, but something about the Caretakers flames made things faster than his did, although he could tell he was giving the horse a run for it's money, he knew they weren't equal in speed, if The CareTaker had a motorcycle of his own he would've left Ryan behind in a heartbeat.

*Flashback*

"Now kid, what do you think you're gonna do with that?" Caretaker asked Ryan. "It's simple" Ryan said, checking to see if the pistol was loaded, "I've got all this power, and you said I could use it to... change things, like I did with the cop car, so maybe I can find the guy who did this and make him change me back with a demonic powered pistol."

Caretaker stared at him, admiring the kid's bravery but also wondering how he could be so stupid. 'It's a good thing I'm here.' He thought to himself, "Look, kid, every new Ghost Rider thinks about doing what you are right now, but trust me when I say it will not work." Ryan looked at him, an angry look contorting his face. "You're gonna have to give me more of an explanation than that." he growled.

Caretaker sighed, "It won't work, because Mephisto owns you. You can run, you can hide, but end of the day, you're just property, an escaped slave. You going after him is just what he wants." Ryan didn't like that explanation, he was no one's slave. "That's why you either need to stay on consecrated ground, or keep moving. " Caretaker explained, "In your case, I'd say to keep moving is the best bet." "What are you talking about?" Ryan asked, getting angrier by the minute.

"Well, it seems that your "great escape" has caught a lot off attention, and the police are looking for you, even getting permission to continue their search out of state, which will eventually lead them here." Caretaker said to him, presenting a packed bag, "You can't be here when that happens, I've got a few things in here that I think you'll like, but that gun isn't one of them."

Taking the gun away, Caretaker said " The day you're old enough to drink, is the day I'll let you have a gun." "Why do you care? You sound like my parents." Ryan complained. "Well, you're parents aren't here are they?" Caretaker shot back, which might've been a little cruel, but he was just looking out for the kid, which was more than anyone did for him when he first went through this, then again he was already an adult when he made the deal.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ryan yelled, He tried to tackle the old man, but he saw it coming and got out of the way, planting his heavy boot on Ryan's back, he calmly said"Now listen, kid the world ain't a nice place. If you don't get used to that you are gonna live a miserable life." Taking his boot off of his back, he let the young man up, and asked "Can you live in a world filled with people like me?" CareTaker asked.

"I don't have much choice, do I?" Ryan asked, dusting himself off. "It's nice too see you're a fast learner." CareTaker replied. "Whatever." Ryan growled, grabbing the bag from The older man forcefully, "You're an asshole, you know that?" "Just letting you know how the world works, kid." Caretaker explained. "There's a phone number in the bag, If you ever have any questions, you can contact me at that number." Ryan wasn't sure if he ever would or not, he knew he didn't want to talk to this man again, but maybe he was right, he was just trying to help, after all. Besides, there was no question that he had no idea what was going on, he might end up needing this mans help.

*End Flashback*

They reached the motel where Ryan was staying, they got off their respective rides and changed to their human forms, Ryan's spirit reluctantly releasing control, hoping this meeting would be a short one so that he could get back to work. As they passed the front desk, the receptionist called to them. "Mr. Wrath, so good to see you today, will you be spending another night with us?"

Before Ryan could answer, his older guest said " Actually, this young man and I have business elsewhere and we're going to be leaving before the end of the day." Ryan didn't say anything, but wondered where this was going, He thought he was a free man now able to do whatever he wanted, but it sounded like Caretaker had other plans. Where did he want him to go? Why was Mephisto not hunting them anymore? These were questions that were going to be answered.

As they entered the room, Ryan was about to speak when his colleague interrupted him. "So, Mr. Wrath now, huh?" "Well, I didn't it would be smart to use my real name, and by making it sound close, it's easy to remember." " Oh, I see. That's very smart, Mr. Wrath-Wraith." Caretaker said. "Well, you can't be too careful, what with pretty much the entire country looking for me and all."

"True enough. Although don't you think that You should do more than dye your hair black with red in it?" "It's a work in progress." Ryan replied "Oh, I'm sure." Caretaker said, smiling. "Uh-Huh, so what's your name?" "CareTaker, you know that." The man simply said. "I know that that's a title, not a name." "Trust me kid, you'll find out eventually, actually really soon." CareTaker Cryptically said.

Ryan rolled his eyes, it was always like this, after giving the history lesson on the Ghost Riders, CareTaker almost never gave him a straight answer it was always "You'll find out soon enough." or "you'll figure it out." It got old real fast. "Ok, fine, Are you at least gonna tell me why I have to give up a perfectly good motel room? Or how about why I don't have to worry about being a demons errand boy?" Ryan asked, He and The Rider had been pretty patient and they figured that they deserved an answer or two, and they were determined to get them.

"Well, They're both kinda easy to answer, but they both would take awhile to answer completely, but I'll try to summarize. Apparently, When the spirit that you have with you was in the process of being transformed into being one of vengeance, He actually managed to change several of the rules that were agreed by all parties involved when the first Ghost Rider was made, I don't know how he did it it, and considering what's done to each spirit to be made into a Ghost Rider I'd be surprised if he did either, but basically all Ghost Rider's still have the same mission, punishing those who spill the blood of innocents, but that's all they have to do, because that's what they've been remade for, but they don't have to do what Mephisto says as he no longer owns them. They're more like free agents now, but at a cost of some of their power." CareTaker explained.

"So, now We're weaker than we've ever been, but we don't have to worry about Being ordered to fetch anyone's slippers? That about it?" Ryan summarized, trying to soak it all in. "But wait, why did it only come into effect now? Why not earlier, like when we were first bonded?" "Well, that's because Mephisto tried to negate it all once he found out about it, But all changes were stuck, nothing anyone can do to change them, but until that was determined, only the old rules applied."

"Ok...But won't he still come after me for revenge purposes or whatever?" "Nope, your spirit thought of that too. He put the spiritual equivalent of a restraining order in the new contract, I have no doubt he'll find a way around that, but for now, we don't have to worry about a thing from him." CareTaker finished, Grinning from ear-toe-ear again, Ryan thought it was a little creepy how he was smiling constantly right now. Right as he thought that, CareTakers face became very serious, and he became to speak again " But there is still the fact that you are wanted for murder in every state you visit."

"Well that should be simple, All I have to is go to a state I haven't been to before. If Mephisto has to leave us alone then that shouldn't be a problem, right?" "Well, what about school?" CareTaker asked "Oh Jeez, now you really do sound like my parents." Ryan said, Remembering the talk they had before Ryan had left. He definitely wasn't mad at him anymore, he was right, and he felt it was a good thing he had been a teacher of sorts for him.

CareTaker smiled again, remembering the same thing. "Yeah, well guess what? I've already got you enrolled in a school, and you, young man, are going to finish your education. " "What do you mean you enrolled me in a school?! The school year has already started everywhere!" "Not everywhere, besides most schools have only been going for a week at most, you wouldn't have missed much wherever you went. Anyway, there is a school in Japan that hasn't started yet, and you are lucky enough to be accepted."

"JAPAN?! I can't go to Japan! I don't know a thing about Japan, let alone the language! You can't make me go!" Ryan yelled, throwing a fit, not that he had to go to school, but due to the fact that he didn't get to have any say in the decision. "Well, don't worry about the language, The Rider will automatically translate anything you hear and say, and you are going, there is no debating that fact." CareTaker said, With a tone in his voice that left no room for argument. Noticing the tone in his voice, Ryan decided to leave, telling his friend "Yeah, Good luck with that, buddy." Walking past his fellow Rider, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, and heard The CareTaker's voice in his ear say "I don't need luck, boy." He looked behind him just in time to see the syringe be pulled out. Then everything went black.

He awoke in a daze, unsure of where he was, he looked and saw he was on a bus, he stopped when he saw a backpack with the words "To Mr. Ryan 'Wrath' Wraith " he looked inside to see his essential equipment, Which included his Brass Knuckles and Chain, but what surprised him was the fact that his clothes were in there too. Wasn't he wearing those? He looked down to see he was not, he was wearing some weird school uniform, he looked outside and saw buildings and billboards in Japanese, "That son of a -" He was gonna kill The CareTaker.

**A/N: Hello everybody! 3rd chapters is here, I did mean to put it up sooner, but I had some Christmas shopping to get done. Anyway, Please read, Rate, and enjoy! I own nothing but my OC. I'd also like to say that the Flashbacks won't happen every chapter, just for these first few to help establish Ryan's Backstory.  
To Kingofsnow: I am glad that you enjoy what you have read, and I will admit that 1st chapter was a bit shorter than I would like, I will do my best to follow your very helpful advice and hope you continue to read my work. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Rider on the Bus**

Ryan was pissed, and so was the Rider. "We need to get off the bus." The Rider said. "Yeah, I know." Ryan replied, "Well, then get off you're fat ass and do it!" The Rider screamed, he had only been in control for an hour or two at most last time and there was still so much work to do, if the CareTaker hadn't met with them, he would be burning a trail across the United States, punishing those wherever he went.

"I'd rather have a fat ass than a bony ass like you." Ryan shot back, standing up as he did so. "Hey, sit down kid!" The Bus driver yelled to him, "Can you please stop the bus for a minute, sir?" Ryan asked respectfully. He didn't like it, he never liked people in authority, especially if they didn't earn the position, or if they were rude because of their position, like this Bus driver seemed to be.

"Why?" the bus driver asked suspiciously, "Because I get motion sickness, and I feel like I'm gonna throw up." Ryan said, lying through his teeth. "A Ghost Rider getting motion sickness? You better become a better liar than that kid, otherwise the whole world will eat you apart, piece by price." The bus driver told him, then continued to say "I can't believe you actually thought I'd buy that, kid! That's probably the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" He was laughing now, hard.

The whole bus seemed to vibrate in amusement at him. "Oh, So you know about my condition huh?" Ryan asked, all innocence he was faking before was gone. Before the Contract, he could never be considered intimidating, he was the joker in his group of friends, always ready to talk his way into and out of trouble, because people would kick his ass if he tried any other way, but now it was different, he had lost whatever it was about him that told people he was physically harmless, and it was replaced by something darker, he could still be the same kid if he wanted, and it's proven handy at times, but he was getting to the point he was starting to enjoy threatening assholes who got in his way.

"Yeah kid, I know all about it. You're gonna be one of the first we've gotten in this new program in school we're starting, And you can stop the whole "I'll kick your ass" thing you got going, Right now, You're on MY ride, and you will sit your ass down!" the Bus driver stated, raising his voice toward the end. As if in response, the bus shaked a bit again, unnoticeable to anyone who didn't experience it, but also proving a point to Ryan a point that said "I can end you. So sit down."

As Ryan was sitting back down, he decided to take a quick look around the bus, noticing it was just him and two other teens, a Japanese boy who was staring at him with surprise, and a Girl who looked to be sixteen, and an very mature looking girl. She was Brunette, Brown eyes, just like the japanese boy, and she was wearing a Cowgirl hat, and from what Ryan saw, looked to be VERY Grown up, though there was no way to tell just how well without being a perv. Ryan did notice a cowgirl hat, and cowgirl boots, so Ryan figured an American, probably from the more southern states. Just by looking at her Ryan could tell she was used to getting what she wanted, she probably just had to flash her cleavage and poof! It was hers. She was a hot girl, and she knew it, giving off a " I'm pretty so screw you!" vibe.

After the Rider grew tired of hearing all Ryan's observations about this girl he set the boy back on track, asking him if he could hear their motorcycle anywhere, because it should be following them unless CareTaker dealt with that too. Ryan listened and heard it right away, it was a few cars back, trying to be as inconspicous as a Bike driving without a rider could be.

Ryan was about too open the window when the Bus driver calmly said, " You can talk to your bike later, right now just sit down and enjoy the trip." Every word that came from his mouth was... creepy, that was the only word Ryan could come up with, he didn't know what to make of this guy, He knew what he was, but he wasn't afraid or anything, he just brushed him off. Like he was just a rowdy student on his weird bus that was definitely not like other busses.

That led to more questions, what was this school like? And the bus driver said that he was "one of the first" for some new thing for this school, being the first meant there were probably going to be others. Others? Other Ghost Riders? Other Americans? Other possessed people? He had no idea and that bugged him.

"We should not stay at the school." The Rider said, knowing Ryan was considering staying at the school already. "There is so much suffering in the world that I cannot stand it. It causes me pain, for this much suffering to be in this world." "Yeah,Yeah." Ryan absently said, he was too busy thinking about all the possibilities of this new school.

The Ghost Rider sighed. He knew Ryan was not going to pay attention to anything until either his questions are answered, or until something just as interesting managed to get his attention. The Rider would admit to his own curiosities, but also knew, he had a job to do, obligated to him by the contract, but wait, wasn't the contract changed?

If what the CareTaker said was true, then he might not actually have to do is duty. No, He knew he would, it was after all what he was made for, but maybe there was a way to reduce the pain, well it wasn't really a pain, the feeling it gave him, depending on the severity of the sin, was an annoying itch that could not be scratched, like Ryan was, to a gut wrenching pain that needed to be answered immediately, like the school shootings.

For each Sin committed, he cried out in pain, only for it to be reduced, but never subside, if the sinners kill themselves or die before he could reach them, leaving the pain there forever, because there was no way, besides going down to hell, to punish the wicked himself and avenge the innocent.

Although now that Mephisto held no power over him, maybe he could go to down to hell now. A trip to Hell really wasn't difficult for those who knew the way. The Rider smiled gleefully, as he thought about it, going into hell to finally scratch this itch he has been feeling for all his targets who took the cowards way out.

Thinking about his pain he noticed it was not as potent as before, he still felt all the sins being committed but it wasn't pain any more, he could just feel them. It didn't feel bad or good, it didn't feel pleasurable or painful, it just felt. He was aware of where sinners were, but that was it. It was just knowledge with no pain. He figured the powers that be were still settling parts of this new contract of the Ghost Riders and that's why things were still changing with him.

He heard his motorcycle just outside his bus window and tried to make Ryan unconsciously look at it, succeeding, he looked at his beautiful bike longingly, he'd rather ride himself to this school than be driven there, that would at least make this whole ordeal tolerable, but he wasn't. He was on the strange Bus drivers even stranger ride, and so he would obey, as he would expect anyone riding with him on his ride to do. He looked to the bus driver again, and found that he couldn't see anything about him, he usually got a sense of whether people had good or bad energy, it emanated from them like light from a lantern, but not him, it was like someone put a thick blanket over it, completely hiding the light, leaving nothing to read.

It was boggling to the Rider, noticing that his mind was starting to wander, he stopped a moment and decided to focus on things in their surroundings, reading the words on the billboards and buildings as they passed by. There were advertisements for different beverages and foods, movies that had come out recently and a various assortment of other things that were odd, and some were downright disturbing. "These certainly are a strange people." The Rider said to himself.

"Yeah, it certainly is different from back home, huh?" Ryan said, surprising the Rider, recovering quickly he said "Oh, so you finally decide to talk to me, now? Oh bless you that you deem me worthy to have a conversation with thee."

"Oh, like you're one to talk, I've been trying to ask you a question for like five minutes now." Ryan told him. "Oh...Well I must be picking up you're bad habits." "No kidding, I think we spend too much time together." Ryan joked.

The Rider would've rolled his eyes if he had any, so finding no other alternative, he tried to roll Ryans. "Nice try, I get the point." Ryan stated, preventing him from even the slightest bit of control. Growling, The Rider, defeated in his endeavors of control simply asked "What are your questions?"

Ryan, getting excited, said "Ooh, ok! Uh... how can you translate everything?" "You're just asking this now? You've had several conversations in their language already." The Rider stated. "I was busy, trying to get us out of this, if you don't remember, now please answer the question." Ryan shot back, throwing a strategic "please" in there, he knew that the Rider enjoyed when Ryan showed him the respect he "deserved" and that this was the best way to get him to answer his question.

"Well," The Rider began smugly, pleased to see the boy still knows respect, "What is a Ghost Rider? It is a spirit of vengeance fighting to avenge the spilt blood of all the innocent in this world, and in some instances, other worlds, as such we know all languages that are to be found, but only instinctually, as the translating is done solely for the benefit of the host, and we ourselves do not possess the knowledge, we simply just hear a word, and we know what that word is." Rider finished his answer just as the bus took a turn into a tunnel, due to their conversation, neither noticed the weird energy that surrounded it, completely invisible to those who don't know what they're looking at.

Ryan was fascinated by everything he heard, he had never been much of a book reader when it came to learning, he prefered hearing it than reading it, his mind soaked up the knowledge more that way. Hearing the Rider's answer only spurred him to ask more questions, but the Rider cut him off, simply saying "No more questions."

"What?! Why?!" Ryan asked, confused. " Because I just realized it is your fault we are in this mess." "How is it my fault!?" "You wanted to talk to the old man, I wanted to kill those that murdered innocents, I don't think this would be happening if we did what I want." Ryan listened to The Spirits answer and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He started getting mad because he couldn't really think of a good response. He didn't believe this was his fault, but he could not put the words together to defend himself. " It's not my fault." Ryan said, knowing if the Rider really wanted to argue he would tear his defence to pieces.

"Of course not." The Rider said, in triumph. Finally noticing that they weren't surrounded by the sun and sky anymore, they looked around inside the tunnel they were driving through, and could tell it was not what it appeared to be, they were traveling somewhere else, and they weren't gonna end up on the other side of the tunnel, they could sense an odd energy all around, interacting with the bus and it's inhabitants, it seemed to skip over the Japanese boy for some reason, and both the Rider and Ryan thought that was strange and they were definitely going to have to investigate this school.

Finally seeing light they leaned forward to get a better look, only for the bus driver to tell Ryan to sit down. "This sucks. I haven't been bossed around this much since middle school." Hearing the Rider's laughter at his situation didn't help either.

**A/N: Hey Everybody, sorry it took a while to update this chapter, I've been busy with christmas, and then I had some problems with my internet connection, but I'm back now, and hope to have another update soon, also sorry that this chapter is a little bit shorter than the last two, but I decided that I should hurry and post a new chapter. Next chapter will properly introduce Tsukune and Moka, also gonna introduce another OC (Brunette girl on the bus) named Michelle. I do not own any thing except for for my two OC's.  
To Chaos Hexus: Um... I'm glad you enjoy the story? lol  
To Demons Anarchy: Yes, the hellfire is used to change anything the Ghost Rider want's, this would include gun's if the CareTaker would let him keep any long enough for him to use them, It also is used on the clothes The Rider doesn't deem "Badass" enough for him to wear so he changes them, it definitely does work on his chain, as that's how he took down the last gunman in ch. 2, this story does take place at the beginning of season 1, and to answer your last question, Tsukune will definitely be in this story, and to answer your other last question, Yes, I am planning on pairing Ryan with Kurumu, but Rosario Vampire is a harem story so I might make a bit of a harem for him. (Haven't decided yet. Might make a poll for it.)  
Anyway, please keep reading, reviewing, and enjoying! until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**An Assembly and Control**

Ryan sat there, listening to the Rider laugh at him, wishing for the moment to just be over. Finally, He thought about using the pictures he had of the Rider as black mail, but decided to save them for another time, getting pictures like those would be pretty hard to get at a high school, and he should save them. Hearing Ryan's thoughts the Rider exclaimed "What!? You said those were destroyed!" "The ones that I had at the time, yes, but there were pictures all over the internet last I checked, so I got a few more."

"Delete them." "No." "Yes!" "Just be happy I'm not showing anybody. Yet." "It's not my fault I had to wear those ridiculous things, it's yours. Why aren't you so embarrassed?" "Two reasons, one, it was a job, that you interrupted by the way, which kept us from being paid, and two, because not a lot of people will recognize me."

"I had to go! you know I did!" "Yeah, right in the middle of swimming school. While I was teaching three year olds how too swim. Beside's you could have taken the floaties off." Ryan finished, laughing silently as he remembered how he looked, A skeleton running around, completely on fire, wearing nothing but Bright blue swim trunks with the waves of the ocean on them, A floaty on each arm and around his waist, not to mention the snorkel with goggles, oh yeah, those pictures were definitely worth keeping.

"Anyway," the Rider said, trying to break away from that subject, "so we are in agreement that we should stay and investigate this school?" "Oh yeah, this place sounds weird. I need to figure out what I can about it. Besides, if the bus ride was this interesting, imagine once we get on school grounds, in the school itself! It should totally make up for this dumb school unifrom." " Oh? You aren't a fan of the uniform?"

" I just don't like being told what to do, much less what to wear." That was one of the traits that he liked about his host, he was probably one of the nicest people in the world, unless you told him what to do. You could make suggestions, you could give advice, but unless you have a very good reason, you could not tell him what to do. He simply could not stand it, he could understand teachers and busdrivers and people in positions like that, but he didn't really care for that either. The way Ryan saw it, do unto others as you would want done to yourself, if he was leaving you alone, then don't go preaching to him about he should live his life, that would just make Ryan want to hit you, and ever since the spirit has been bound to him, he's had the confidence to do it, and proven it to strangers on the street more than once.

As the bus finally came to a stop Ryan waited for the others to get off first, he always hated people being behind him, even now more than ever since they might have a knife or something else, 'Like a syringe' Ryan thought to himself bitterly, while the Rider kept chattering on. "You know, maybe I should get some pictures of you in this, seeing as how you dislike it so much." Ryan chuckled, then said "It won't be the same, you'd have a few pictures on a phone, that no one will care about, I have pictures from the internet that most people believe are faked, I can delete you pictures of me and I'll be fine. You can delete the pictures of yourself and I can easily get more."

Grumbling, the Rider finally decided to leave Ryan alone, letting Ryan finally focus on his surroundings mainly the fact that the other two were still on the bus, and waiting for him to go first, He sighed, "Sorry, I thought I would just get off last, I didn't really expect anyone to wait for me to get off first." "It's all right," the boy said, "I just thought since you were new to town I would give you both the courtesy to go first."

"Well..." Ryan stammered, He had almost forgotten what it was like to be nice to people, "Thank you, but you really didn't have to bother." The Boy smiled, and said "It's no bother, Really I don't" "Will You both get off the bus already!" The Brunette girl shouted, sending the boy off right away, Dragging Ryan and all his things with him. After the girl got off, The Busdriver told the three "Now, I hope you all enjoy your school year, but be careful, there is some scary ass shit going on at that school."

And with that he closed the door, and drove off. Going back into the tunnel the Busdriver couldn't help but chuckle, " A Human, some Ghost Riders, and two new things that haven't even named yet, this school year is going to be very interesting, it's a shame I only come here once a month. I'd love to see how it all turns out."

Back where the new students were dropped off, they had started walking toward the school, and they had tried to get acquainted. "My name is Tsukune Aono, this is my first year here. How about you?" He asked of Ryan and the girl, Ryan sighed, if he was gonna be here for awhile he was gonna have to be polite, there wasn't any need to burn bridges after all, "My name is Ryan, this is also my first year here." "It's nice to meet you Ryan." Tsukune said, smiling, "The same to you, Tsukune." Ryan said respectfully.

"And you? What is your name?" Tsukune asked the girl. The girl looked at Ryan disdainfully and said "My name is Michelle. Now if you two are quite done gossiping, we're going to be late and I still have to change into my school uniform." Ryan, not happy with the look he received nor the girls attitude, decided to have some fun. " Oh," He began "You mean those daisy dukes aren't the girls school uniform? That's a shame." "STOP STARING AT MY ASS!" She screamed.

Ryan (Who was not staring) Had been trying this whole time not to ogle or stare at this girl, but he couldn't help himself, He was proud all he did was take a glimpse or two at her, he respected women enough not to stare, after all, had simply said, "Then stop wearing clothes that put an emphasis on your curves." Ryans bike had finally found its way through the tunnel, and had quickly caught up with its master.

"Hey there," Ryan said affectionately, this was his baby, and no one was gonna hurt it. "See, Michelle, we won't be late now." "How did that get here?!" Tsukune asked, appalled at the ride without a Rider. "Well," Ryan began, "I guess it got lonely, so it wanted to find me." As Ryan began to sit down, Michelle walked up and slapped him. "Hey! What was that for?" Ryan asked, the anger building inside him. Michelle leaned in close, and said " I know who and what you are now Rider, and It's all your and your little "Friends" fault."

And with that she got on Ryans bike, and drove off. "STOP HER!" The Rider screamed, no one should be able to ride away on a Ghost Riders ride and, yet, that's exactly what this girl was doing. Ryan got up, stared for a second, then whistled. The bike stopped, and bucked the girl off. "Good girl." Both Ryan and the spirit said at the same time to their ride.

Deciding that the bike should probably hide, since this girl could apparently ride it, and also because it might not be allowed on school grounds, Ryan whistled again, and the bike started off again, riding for parts unknown right now, but he knew it would come if he called. "Hey, uh, Ryan?" Tsukune nervously asked, "What was that all about?" "I have no clue, Tsukune." Well, what about the motorcycle?" "Oh, its mine. You like it?" "Well it looked cool, but how did it get here? And did you stop it just by whistling?"

Before Ryan could answer these questions, He heard a girl scream, it couldn't have been Michelle, she was Running toward the school, and she was almost there, so who could be... Ryan got his answer as a streak of long, Pink hair Was Flying towards them. Before Ryan could do anything, the Pink streak collided with Tsukune head on, and managed to hit Ryans arm pretty hard. Ryan got up and the first thing he noticed was a crater where Tsukune was. "Tsukune, you ok?!" He yelled, ignoring the blood and pain coming from his arm. Once he smoke cleared, He noticed Tsukune was under a bike, not like his, It was a regular boring, bike, that you had to pedal.

"Imagine if the CareTaker made us take that as our ride." The Rider joked. "You go ahead and laugh, it'd be you who looked more ridiculous." Ryan shot back to his "Passenger". He lifted the bike off Tsukune then looked for it's owner. He found her, a beautiful girl with Pink Hair, wearing a skirt and because of the crash, was accidentally giving him a show. Ryan turned his head away quickly, and said "Um miss? You might want to get up, before anyone comes along with a camera." Using his good arm to hold the Unconscious Tsukune, he offered his injured one to help the girl up. She looked down and understood what he meant, and quickly took his offered hand, noticing the blood that was starting to run on her hand. "Oh, you're hurt, and so is your friend! I'm so, so sorry!" She apologized.

"It's all right," Ryan said, chuckling. "I'm a Ghost Rider, if I couldn't handle pain then I wouldn't have lived this long." He normally wouldn't tell people what he was, but he needed to learn about this school, and if the busdriver knew about Ghost Riders then he might have heard about them from students from this school. The girl kind of chuckled nervously, and said "T-That's funny, everyone knows Ghost Rider's are just myths." Ryan smiled, she was obviously trying to convince herself more than anything, then he said " Of course, silly me." He heard Tsukune moan and he looked to check on his new friend.

The Girl leaned down next to him, and the second he opened his eyes, she became a fountain of apologies, honestly, In Ryans mind, one would've been enough. It was then she leaned down close to his face, and Ryan was surprised, ' I never got an apology like that.' He thought to himself, Only for the spirit to listen in, and contribute his own thoughts. 'You know, if you're that desperate I could probably convince a gorgon to help out.' Ryan grumbled, he hated when his privacy was torn apart, and so he decided to just focus on what was going on.

The girl was saying I'm sorry again, Jeez it was like a broken record, it got his attention when she said things like " You were my first." and "You tasted so good." "Excuse me, what?" Ryan interrupted, and the girl said."Well, I'm a vampire, and with all this blood, I couldnt help myself." It was then she remembered Ryans blood on her hand, and she licked it right off her fingers, she had a puzzled look on her face, While Ryan was open mouthed, and Tsukune looked confused. She then went on to say. " Your blood tastes funny. It's delicious, just like His." She said, referring to Tsukune. "But it's almost like there is an extra flavor in your blood, something... spicy."

It was then that they heard a bell, school was about to start, and first year students needed to attend some assembly thing. The girl turned to look at Tsukune and Ryan, and said very quickly "Will you two be my friends?" Ryan decided that while this girl was strange, she seemed nice enough, so why not? Both Ryan and Tsukune told her at the same time " Yeah, sure, I'll be your friend." They then looked at each other and laughed. The Girl, however, was ecstatic. "Yay! I never had friends before I'm glad that it is you two. My name is Moka Akashiya, and I hope to you you both this school year." She was about about to run off but stopped herself. "Oh, I am so sorry, I got Tsukune's name before I bit him, but I never got yours, you must think me for a fool." She said, looking very sad, Ryan simply laughed it off and said " Don't worry about it, my name is Ryan and I understand, you're in a Rush and don't want to be late for the first day of school, It's a pleasure to meet you Moka."

Moka cheered up after that, then ran impossibly fast towards the school. Ryan looked at Tsukune and said "Well, I guess we better get going." He nodded, saying " I guess so, weird girl huh?" "Yeah, but I've seen weirder things than her." 'Not to mention things that make me believe that she might actually be a vampire.' Ryan thought to himself. as they neared the school grounds ready to enter the building where the assembly was held, Ryan heard a noise from above, Looking up he saw a Orange, fat, Flying... thing. " Hey, I'm a bat! Wheee!"

'Oh, and it can talk. Fantastic.' Ryan thought sarcastically. The next few hours dragged on in the assembly, Ryan and the spirit Had both noticed that the pain from the sins committed back home were now gone, and during the walk they were ecstatic enough to banter and work on insults to other people, especially Michelle, it was also funny to people watch all the students and teachers there. they had never done that together and it was so much fun they decided to make a game of it, whoever could make the best insults wins.

They were both very good at reading people, but in there own way, The Rider could see the sins and virtues of everyone there and from that determine what kind of person they were, Ryan relied on body language, and how their tone when they spoke, (Which wouldn't help him right now) and other things. Watching these students tho, he saw that things didn't match up, it was like some of them didn't know how to work their own body. They stopped their game when they suddenly felt a surge of pain.

Luckily, the assembly was nearly over and they could go to the nurse, When they got there, the nurse immediately asked him, "Is your name Ryan?" Ryan was a bit surprised but answered "Uh,Yeah." "Oh good. I thought you would be here sooner, you must be stronger than I thought." "Uh, Yeah, I guess so. So, you were expecting me, Why?" "Well, silly, I was told about what you were and know that passing through te dimensional barrier would cause havoc in your body." "Why?"

" Well," the nurse began." Imagine all the pain you felt before coming here, that was like being hit with an arrow, it hurts, and you need to take it out, which is what you do when you punish. punishing also works as an anesthetic, making you feel no pain at all, but going through the dimensional barrier was like taking the arrow out without and painkillers, you didn't feel it right away due to strength of will and also because your body released the spiritual equivalent of adrenaline. numbing it for a time.

The pain will pass, eventually, but for now just take these and you will be fine." She handed him a few pills, and he was about to put them in his pocket but the nurse stopped him. "You need to take those now!" she demanded of him.  
"I'll take them when it gets really bad." Ryan hated to take pills and medicine, he'd rather force through the pain on his own.

"I am an Empath, do you know what that means?" "That you feel what others feel?" Ryan asked, he was pretty sure that was right. "Yes, and that includes pain. Now Make yourself feel better so that I feel better!" she demanded of him again, Ryan didn't like it, but he didn't want her to be in pain because he was stubborn. He took the pills and got sent back to class.

"Well, that was Harder than I Thought it would be." The Nurse said, "But at least he took them". The Headmaster said, "That should help keep him Sedated long enough to put this on him." Headmaster stated, revealing a wristband, with a cross on it. "And That Rosary will help make sure that deaths on campus don't skyrocket, Right?" CareTaker said, appearing beside the Headmaster. " In a way I envy the kid, He's getting a decade worth of experience and control in one piece of jewelery." "Well," The Nurse said, "You said He'll still have to deal with The Rider speaking to him, Correct?"

" That's Right. But The Rider can only take control in very extreme circumstances, now." CareTaker told her. The Headmaster had disappeared then reappeared with the new Wrist Rosary gone. "Only if someone can take it off." CareTaker simply shook his head, then said, You underestimate the Riders power." "That's why we don't want the Rider in control. We don't know what it will do, but the human, you know him. You can talk to him, and teach him, and we won't have to deal with a spirit of vengeance killing everything in sight."

"The Rosary won't limit The Power He has, It will have its hands full just containing the spirit." CareTaker said. "Well," We will just have to see how this school year turns out won't we?" the Headmaster Replied.

**A/N: Hey, everybody! I hope all of you had a Great Holiday season, I hope all of you enjoy the story so far, I don't own anything But My two OC's, Don't forget to vote on the poll I have set up.  
To Uub: I'm very glad that you are enjoying my story and hope you continue to read and review.  
****To ToTong: I'm Very, very happy that you enjoy the story and to answer your questions, I do plan on Ryan to be paired with at least one of the girls at the school, how many depends on the poll I have. And he will befriend Tsukune.  
To CrumCrum: Glad you like the story, And enjoy the interaction between Ryan and The Spirit, You can vote on whether or not the story is a harem story in the poll, and I will try to be careful with the Grammar.  
****To Demons Anarchy: It's funny that you think Tamao could be in Ryans harem, because I actually thought the same but we'll see how the whole harem thing works out, and to answer the other question, Most of the students will only think a Ghost Rider Is Something their parents told them about to make them behave. The adults there know what a Ghost Rider is, but since no one can reveal what kind of monster they are, no one except a select few will know they have Ghost Riders at the school. At least for right now. I'm also gonna say that they're S class.  
Hope everyone Reads, Reviews, and Enjoys! Also hope you all have a Happy New Year! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Nurses,Teachers and Classmates**

Ryan stumbled out of the nurses office. Whatever those pills were they worked quickly, Ryan Felt all the pain just flow out of his body, but they also seemed to make him light-headed and drowsy, "I'm not taking any more pills from that woman." Ryan said to himself. "I don't care if she can feel my pain, if I can take it she can too." As Ryan made it back to where the assembly was held he saw all the students were leaving to pick up their schedules. He Knew he needed to get his own, so he shuffled slowly towards them, only for something to push him into an older looking man.

"I'm sorry, sir." Ryan said through gritted teeth, But the man simply smiled and said. "It is no problem at all, my boy." Furiously shaking Ryan's hand while he said this, Ryan couldn't help but be creeped out by this man, it was probably just the pills, but he couldn't really get a good look at him, everything about him was out of focus. But his voice, his demeanor, everything just felt off, His voice seemed warm, but anyone listening could tell it was an act, there was a coldness about this man, and Ryan didn't like how he was shaking his hand. It was deliberate, when he finally got his hand back he looked down to see something on his wrist, he turned to face the man that put it on him, but he was nowhere to be found.

The Rider wasn't worried about the man anymore. He was worried about the wrist band, It was Black leather, pretty thick and wide, and it had a silver cross on it, with a giant Ruby in it's center, With a silver chain connecting the cross to the wrist band, and ever since it was placed on their body, the Rider felt stuck. He tried to take control, which should have been easy given that Ryan was mentally weak due to the medicine given to him by the nurse, but when he tried, he found that he could not, the Rosary on Ryans wrist was keeping the Ghost Rider under wraps.

"Get that thing off of us!" the Rider screamed, but Ryan couldn't, he tried, all the way until he got his schedule he tried, but it wouldn't come off. Ryan figured it was because he was drugged, when he slept a bit and got the pills out of his system, he'd try again. Ryan read where his classroom was and decided to hurry over there, the Last thing he wanted was to be late on the first day of this psychotic school. He should get that nurse fired. It wasn't right that he got drugged, this whole thing felt like a trap.

But why would CareTaker be in on it? They were friends, right? Ryan didn't know, and it was hard to focus with all the pink elephants flying around his head. "I can't believe you, Ryan." The Spirit said to him, "We go to school for one day, and already, I am trapped in our body, and you are High as a kite." " Can we not talk right now, I'm having problems focusing." Ryan said, to which the Rider scoffed, "Put a pair of breasts in front of you and you'll focus on those won't you?" "Please be quiet, you are so loud." Ryan pleaded.

"This is exactly why I should remain in control." It went on like that for a while, Ryan managed to find his classroom and seat, he was happy to discover he sat in the very back, it would help him to sleep off the drugs he was given. Just as he was about to sleep he heard a voice from the front of the room say "Excuse me, I'm terribly sorry but there will be no sleeping in this classroom, Meow." If Ryan wasn't so tired he would've laughed, did the woman talking to him just say meow? He looked up just to see who it was that kept him from sleeping, and he saw a very pretty woman in her mid thirties sitting on the teachers desk. 'Is that the teacher?' Ryan asked himself, 'Yes, I believe it is.' The Rider said to him, 'I was thinking to myself, spirit, I don't need you to answer everything that pops into my head.' 'Well, you better get used to it, until this gets off my wrist I'm not going to have anything better to do.' Ryan wasn't very happy to hear that, but it honestly wasn't that different from what he and the spirit did before, the only thing that changed was that it was probably going to happen more often now, maybe.

Ryan put his attention back at the classroom, Where the teacher was getting introductions started. "Well, Good Morning Class," she began, Ryan thought she sounded like a nice person, but again, so did that freaking nurse. "My name is Ms. Shizuka Nekonome, I will be your Homeroom teacher for this school year." She looked cute, but she also looked kinda funny, maybe it was the meds but Ryan would've sworn she had cat ears and he was pretty sure he saw a tail flick by once or twice. Her hair was a kind of orange-blonde kinda color, She wore a White blouse, with an orange skirt, and she seemed to genuinely love her job. "Well, at least those kinda people make good teachers." Ryan said to himself.

He tuned out what The Spirit was about to say as Ms. Nekonome started to speak again. "Now I'm sure you all know everything about this school, but just in case, lets just try to summarize for anyone who doesn't know. Yokai academy was built long ago in the hopes that Monsters can learn to live in the Human world without incident, that's why this school was built specifically for Monsters." That got Ryan's attention, along with the Spirit's, 'So, that girl, Moka...' Ryan began in his mind, 'Was probably telling the truth.' The Spirit finished for him. A few things started to make sense to the Both of them, But Ryan couldn't help but notice Tsukune, who had been seated a couple desks in front of him had started shaking. Tsukune was scared, no, not scared, he was terrified.

Why? Was he human? Why would he be here if he was a human? A Mistake? No time to figure any of that out. Ryan raised his hand "Um, Excuse me?" Ms. Nekonome looked at him and smiled, then said "Well, hello sleepy-head, do you have a question?" "Um... yeah, What if a human ever came to this school, by accident?" "Impossible, the Barrier we have that you all passed through to get here wouldn't have let them in. And Sadly if one did manage to somehow get through they would be killed when they were found." That made Tuskune Tense up even more than before, luckily no one noticed him, but Ryan figured that he must be a human, no one else that he saw even batted an eye when the teacher said these things, the only one who looked sad about it was the teacher herself.

"But enough about that," She said, changing the subject. " Now as you all know, since we train you to live in the Human world peacefully without discovery, you must maintain your human form at all times. And also" Ms. Nekonome was interrupted by the door flying open and Moka running in, out of breath, "I'm so sorry I'm late, but I got lost." It was then that an older man walked in, he wore a brown hat with a matching Trench Coat, As he walked in, you could hear the spurs on his snake skin cowboy boots just jingle away.

The CareTaker looked right at Ryan then turned to look at the teacher and said " The poor soul was clear on the other side of the school grounds, I've never seen a more lost, sadder sight." Then looking right at Ryan again, he said " Well, Maybe once or twice." "Oh, its quite all right Mr. Slade, I was just going over the school rules with the students." Did Ryan hear the teacher right? The CareTaker had a name?! "Well," Ryan said to the Rider, " At least we don't have to call him CareTaker all the time anymore." "Yes, that did get annoying really quickly."

"So to Recap!" The CareT- Mr. Slade yelled out, because he always knew somehow when Ryan was having a conversation with the Spirit, and had to make sure Ryan knew the school rules, "So to recap, Mr. Wrath," He said again, putting an emphasis on Ryan's name. "Rule Number One of Yokai Academy: Don't tell anyone what kind of monster you are, Number Two: don't reveal your Monster form, and Rule Number three: if you see a fight happen, don't get involved, The proper thing to do was to get an adult to sort it out."

"Well, crap." Ryan said. He figured he was gonna end up breaking all three rules, he had already broken one When he told Moka he was a Ghost Rider, she didn't believe him, but how long until he breaks the others? As soon as he got in a fight he was probably going to end up transforming and letting the spirit handle it. "I cannot do that, Ryan." The spirit angrily said.

"What?! Why not?" "The Wrist band with Rosary is keeping me contained. It is most annoying. As is the fact that I have told you all this before and have been forced to repeat myself." Ryan looked at the Rosary on his wrist, it looked kind of cool to him, but the dangling cross did annoy him a little bit. As the Spirit continued to complain, and Ms. Nekonome continued to talk to The CareTaker, Ryan Decided that he should try to get used to it, Using the chain that connected the wrist band to Rosary, Ryan Managed to tie the tiny Cross to the Black leather, luckily it fit perfectly and managed to look like it was meant to be that way. While Ryan was figuring out how to handle this unwanted piece of Jewelery and Tsukune was busy trying not wet himself, Moka had just finished Signing her name on the Tardy slip, She started looking for her seat on the seating chart, bending over to get a better look.

This earned a few (quiet) whistles from the men in the classroom, Ryan rolled his eyes, sure he was tempted to look, but he knew it wasn't right. The kid in the next row and a few desks up from Ryan, sitting right next to Tsukune, on the other hand, seemed to be just the opposite, he had been talking about how good humans tasted this whole time, and how much he "liked" human women. He was the reason Ryan figured he would get in a fight this year, because tis guy seemed like a typical school bully, and since Ryan had been bullied enough in middle school, he wasn't going to let it happen again, to him or anyone else.

After the kid saw Moka bend over, he went for his backpack, Ryan saw the name "Saizou Komiya" printed on it, and he knew he couldn't be doing anything good, and he was proven right when Saizou took out something that looked like a video recorder. Before He could turn it on, Ryan was out of his desk and took it out of his hands, "Hey man, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Saizou demanded, Trying to look tough.

Before Ryan could answer, Moka had Found her seat on the chart, Which was Right behind Tsukune, "Tsukune! Ryan!" she yelled, "I'm so happy we're in the same class, I'm sure this will be a great year!" She was so happy she almost leapt across the room to the both of them, giving them both great big hugs, Ryan was still standing right next to Saizou, so when she hugged him, Ryan had to make sure The punk didn't look up her skirt, Tsukune noticed it too, and told Saizou "Leave her alone."

"Impressive," The Rider said in Ryans mind, "The boy is obviously terrified, yet still stands up for his friends, that is an admirable quality." "Yeah, it is." but seeing the look Saizou was giving them both Ryan sighed, "We're going to get in a fight today, aren't we?" Ryan asked in his head, "You will. I'll be up here, Figuring out a way to pass the time." "You should try playing games, or something that'll help you loosen up, You're way too uptight. Maybe solitaire?" As Ryan headed back to his seat, Saizou tried to grab his recorder, but Missed it by inches, he then said To Ryan "Hey, Punk! You gonna give me my stuff back?" "That depends, you gonna keep using it to look up girls skirts?" Ryan asked, Loud enough for the whole class to hear, only Moka and Tsukune looked surprised. "That's not your business." Saizou said.

CareTaker decided to step in at this point and said "That's enough! Mr. Wrath, can I speak to you outside for a moment?" Ryan looked at the man, as angrily as he could, but his face suddenly felt like Rubber. "Damn it. Spirit, if you're so Bored, why not try to Burn whatever this is out of my system?" He asked, he couldn't go the rest of the day like this. While Ryan was talking to the Spirit, he also knew He'd have to answer The Grizzled, old Texan in front of him, so he said, with a bit of anger in his voice " Of course, Mr. Slade." Putting some emphasis on his name, just because CareTaker put so much effort into hiding it from him.

The Rider Responded to Ryans question angrily, "I have been trying, boy. But this is delicate work, and The Damn Rosary is slowing me down." "Well I tried to take it off, you saw how that worked out." Ryan told the spirit, as he walked out of the room with Mr. Slade, he got another look at Moka, She looked sad, but he also noticed her collar for the first time, and more importantly, the Rosary that was hanging from it. "Do you see that?" Ryan asked The Spirit, "Yes, I do. We will have to talk to her about the Rosary, she may know something important." Ryan also saw Michelle in the classroom, Giving him a disgusted look. He stuck his tongue out at her. The only other person that caught his attention was another girl, she stuck out because she wasn't Japanese, she looked Mexican, And Ryan could've sworn he saw something silver on her wrist. There was also a girl that looked familiar to Ryan, but her head was down, so he wasn't sure.

When they got outside, The CareTaker turned around and stuck his hand out to be shook. Ryan took it, cautiously. "Hello, my name is Carter Slade, now listen up Bonehead, things are gonna be a bit different than you're used too." "Yeah, no kidding." Ryan Said. "Now, I'm sure you have some questions," Carter Slade-CareTaker said, but before he could go any further, Ryan said "What's up with the Rosary?! Why can't I get it off?! Why don't you have one?! Why am I here?!" Without batting an eye, Slade looked Ryan dead in the eye and said. "I don't have one because my spirit is under control. And You can't get it off because you're not supposed to. And you're here because it's the best place for you." Ryan didn't really like these answers, but knew it was probably the best he would get out of him, so he sighed, in defeat. "But," The CareTaker continued " You better be careful, It turns out the Contract kind off screwed more people than it saved. And I think Some of them are here."

Ryan Thought back to Michelle, when she said it was his and his "friends" fault. "They didn't make new Ghost Riders did they?" Ryan asked. "No," CareTaker said, "Apparently Both Heaven and Hell now have something new, Something to watch over and Police The Ghost Riders." "What do you mean Police the Ghost Riders?" Ryan asked, confused. "Well, Since Ghost Riders will still be doing their mission but don't belong to anybody, Both Sides decided they need to be able to keep us in check." CareTaker explained. "Great, so they could kill me if they wanted to." Ryan said. "Not Really, You're still a Ghost Rider, after all, I'm just saying between a Ghost Rider and one of these new things, it would probably be an even match. Now if we weren't made weaker, then we would wipe the floor with them, but that's not the case anymore. So watch your back. Also you should know that you aren't the only Ghost Rider here, There is a girl in your class who made the deal after you, she's the reason Mephisto noticed changes in the contract."

"Ok..." Ryan said, soaking in this new information, " What can you tell me about these new things?" He asked, Ryan really didn't like being left in the dark. "Not a lot I'm sorry to say, As far as I know they don't even have names yet." "If they're so new why send them after us?" Ryan asked. "Because kid, that's how desperate they are to watch us. They'll send in untested, unproven, and very odd spirits just to make sure we don't go crazy." "What do you mean odd?" "Well," Mr. Slade began, " They won't be on fire, that's one thing, they're still possessed people, like us, but their spirits won't turn them into fire, I'm not sure what they'll be, they might even be in control of their spirits for all I know." Ryan didn't like all these unknowns but he didn't think there was anything he could do about that at the moment.

"What about the Rosary?" Ryan finally asked. "Oh, That?" Slade said, " Well, that is meant to manage your power and the spirit so you don't kill everyone at this school." "How can I do anything without the spirit to transform?" "You still have the spirit, BoneHead. It just won't be able to hold your hand anymore, It can just offer advice, this will be a great way to help you control it when you graduate and leave the school, because that's when the Rosary is coming off. So if you are going to keep making friends with kids like the punk in there, then you better figure out how to transform without a handicap."

At that point, The Bell Rang, telling everyone the school day was over, and it was time for the students to find their dorms. "You better get going kid." Slade said, "Whoa, wait! I've still got questions!" Ryan said. Walking through the crowd, Slade said "I know, you always have questions, but I think you're going to be too busy right now to ask them." Before Ryan could ask what he meant, he heard a crash outside. Running to the window, he saw Saizou running into the woods, straining his eyes, Ryan managed to catch a glimpse of pink hair. Realizing what was happening, and what he had to do, Ryan just had one thing to say. "Crap."

**A/N: Hey Everybody! Hope you all like the story so far and continue reading, The First big fight at the school happens next chapter, I meant for it to happen sooner, but I thought I should get some answers for several things that happened so far, and even more answers will be coming next chapter. I thank everyone for your helpful advice and reviews that you have given me, And glad that you enjoy the story, I don't own anything except My Oc's. Anyway, please keep reading, reviewing and enjoying!  
To Demon's Anarchy: Glad you still like the story, and sorry to hear your keys aren't working.  
To ToTong: Ryan became nicer because he knows he's gonna be stuck at the school for awhile and he doesn't want to burn bridges. And Yeah, I thought people would like another Ghost Rider, (Sorry, Not Michelle) and Saizou will definitely get his ass kicked next chapter lol.  
Happy New Year to everybody here and I hope you all look forward to it as much as I do. (Btw Polling is closed. 3 to 2 says it will be a Harem story. So thank everyone who voted)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Might and Right**

Ryan Ran. He had to get out there and help Moka. He didn't know where Tsukune was, but if he was right and Tsukune was just a normal human being, he might try to run. Ryan didn't have time to worry about that though, He had to make sure Moka was safe. " A Vampire is a very powerful creature." The Rider explained to Ryan, "Very few monsters can pose a challenge to them." Ryan was listening to the The Spirit talk about Vampires he didn't watch where he was going, and he endedd up bumping straight into someone, She looked like a teacher, She had dark brown hair, with circular glasses on, and she wore a white, V-neck shirt, giving a nice view of her amazing cleavage, with a Black skirt. "Excuse me, young man! But you need to watch where you are going, someone could've gotten hurt!" She berated him, for his clumsiness, but Ryan couldn't help but think "Doesn't this argument work both ways?"

The Teacher looked at Ryan for a minute, then sniffed the air around him curiously, "You smell... like a human." Ryan rolled his eyes, and said "I hear that a lot, If you'll excuse me, I've got somewhere to be." And with that, Ryan took of again, leaving Ms. Ririko looking on at him, almost longingly, "I get the feeling that student is going to need some math lessons." She said to herself, smiling at the thought.

Meanwhile Ryan had just gotten to the stairs, starting down them, he continued his conversation with the spirit. "Maybe that's why Moka has a Rosary like us?" Ryan suggested "If Vampires really are as strong as you say, then it makes since that they would try to limit her strength." The Rider thought of this for a moment, then said "What you say does make since, but I think she has had that Rosary longer Than we have had our's, she seems to be used to it." "Yeah, you're right. Maybe she's learned some tricks?" "Like how to take it off?" The Rider questioned. Ryan smiled as he was about to leave the building, and said "Yeah." His smile then faltered a bit, then he continued by saying "At least I hope so."

Ryan had just got past the Gate to the entrance of the school when The Mexican girl from his class stepped in his way. "Hello." she said. "Um Hello. Can you move please? I've got somewhere to be. " He tried to move past her but again she blocked his path. "You are Spirit of Vengeance." She stated. Ryan started to get a little uncomfortable, thinking back to his conversation with the CareTaker. 'Crap, I didn't ruin her life did I?' he thought to himself, 'No, No matter what changes have been made, people still have to willingly make a deal with Mephisto, anything that happened after that is her fault.' The Rider said. Normally Ryan hated when the spirit did that, Reading his private thoughts and giving his own imput, but he didn't mind so much this time, since his input was actually helpful.

Realizing the girl was staring Ryan decided he should get rid of her so he could get to Moka, he said "No. Those things are just stories to scare kids." He tried to push past her, but she grabbed his wrist and stared at his Rosary, then said "You're lying." Ryan sighed, and said "Yeah I am, I'm also in a hurry. What do you want?" The girl then looked at him, and placed her wrist against his, revealing an identical wrist band, Ryan stared at it and said, "So... you're a Ghost Rider?" "Yes." "You still haven't told me what you want, or your name." "My name is Alejandra Quentinto, and I wanted to meet the one responsible for this hell I'm in." Ryan looked at her, then said " Yeah, I really hate the School uniforms too, but I'm sure we'll get used to them eventually." "No, You Idiot!" she screamed, You're the reason Everything has changed, In my village, we were raised to become Ghost Rider's, learning everything there is to know about them, and when I was lucky enough to be approached with a deal, I accept and find that everything has changed, I wanted to meet you today, to tell you, you will be dead before the school year is over!"

After her rant, Alejandra started to walk off, Ryan looked after her, With her coal black hair, Eyes the same color as her skin, which clearly showed her Hispanic heritage, and her slim build, Ryan felt a little disgusted with her. This girl wanted to be a Ghost Rider, there was a whole village of people who wanted to make a deal. That was sickening, then this girl has the nerve to say he was the reason it wasn't like she thought, well screw that.

"Hey!" He called out to her, "If you want me dead so bad, then what are you waiting for?!" Without even turning she said "You must suffer first." She then continued to walk off. 'Well, that's anti-climatic.' The Rider thought in Ryans mind. 'No kidding.' Ryan Responded, starting to run in the direction he thought Moka was heading, "I don't think she can transform." The spirit said. "Well, that makes two of us, I honestly don't know if I can change with you locked up." "Wouldn't that be something you should've thought about before charging after this damsel in distress?" The Rider questioned.

"There wasn't time, I've got to try and do something though, distract him at least. Besides, how hard can it be to change?" Ryan whistled for his bike, not sure if it would come or not. When it did he breathed a sigh of relief, getting on, he heard the Rider say " It would seem the CareTaker was right, We still possess all the same abilities, I am the only thing restrained, transforming shouldn't be too hard for you." There was so much sarcasm in the last line Ryan almost couldn't stand it. "Just shut up. This could actually end up being serious if I can't Transform." "Maybe this will be good for you," The Rider said, "It could keep you from becoming too dependant if you have to work for the transformations from now on." The Rider reasoned. Ryan simply shook his head, if he was gonna learn a lesson, he'd rather it be after he kicks Saizou's ass, but beggars can't be choosers, he would just have to work with what he had, which right now, was His chain, His Brass knuckles, and His Bike.

Ryan Rode aimlessly for a minute before hearing a scream, Checking it out, Ryan quickly he found his Target. Saizou was groping Moka, and she definitely wasn't willing, Before Ryan could do anything Though, Moka Managed to hit him in the face, sending him flying into a tree. "Ryan!" she screamed, and ran to him, Ryan, though uncomfortable with the situation, embraced her and made sure she was alright, she said she was and Ryan could see Saizou getting up, so He asked her, "Where's Tsukune?" Moka Looked to the direction of the bus stop and Ryan put the pieces together himself.

Grumbling, he told Moka to get on his bike, and when she did, Ryan took off, towards the Bus stop, Running didn't solve anything, and he was at least going to explain himself before he left. "What is there to explain?" The Rider asked, "He's a human who came here on accident, and now he wants to fix the mistake." The Spirit finished, Wanting it's host to go back and punish the bully. "Whether you are right or not, it doesn't matter, I want to hear it from him." Ryan said. "Who are you talking too?" Moka asked, Ryan smacked himself in the head, He didn't realize he had spoken to the spirit out loud. Seeing the questioning look Moka was giving, Ryan cracked and told her, " Um... Well Moka, funny thing, When I said I was a Ghost Rider, I wasn't joking. I am a Ghost Rider, and that means I am bound to a spirit of vengeance." The fear in Moka's eyes was clear, but she also had a curious look on her features as well. "She grew up thinking we were just stories to make children behave, she's going to be a little frightened and curious I imagine." The Spirit guessed, and Ryan figured his logic made sense, he knew he would be curious in her shoes.

As they continued riding they could hear Saizou yelling in the background, he was chasing them, but as long as they rode he couldn't catch them. As they saw Tsukune in the distance Moka told Ryan that Tsukune admitted to being Human, and how when she decided to go after him, Saizou had shown up. That was when Saizou had first found her. When they caught up to Tsukune he looked terrified, scared that they were going to eat his face off, or something ridiculous like that. 'He probably thinks we will.' Ryan thought, 'After all, he's just a human, he probably doesn't understand a thing about Monsters.' 'Oh and you do?' The Spirit asked, 'Shut up.' Ryan told the talkative spirit.

Ryan stopped the Bike in front of him and asked where he was going, "Home. I don't belong here, The longer I stay the More likely I'm going to die." "Coward." The Spirit said. Before Ryan could Respond to either of them though, Saizou had caught up. Ryan swore, then told Moka "Get off, and get Tsukune to stop talking nonsense, Human or monster, We're all people." When Moka got off his Motorcycle, Ryan turned around and hit the gas, Saizou wasn't in his human form anymore, Ryan figured that was his real form, and it was Pretty big. Instead of being intimidated though, Ryan and the Spirit just saw a bigger target, which would be easier to hit. Making his Bike go at full speed, Ryan waited until the last minute, Then jumped off of it, Making a head-on collision between Ryan's Bike, and Saizou.

Saizou Got knocked off of his feet, but that was it. He got up and dusted himself off, Then He looked at Ryan and said, "Is that all you've got?" Ryan knew he was in trouble, He was human right now, and that meant he was pretty weak, how was he going to beat this guy? He put on his brass knuckles, but knew they wouldn't make much difference, He needed to transform, but he didn't know how. Ryan thought that Punishing him would kickstart a transformation, but no such luck, The Spirit, who had been laughing at this spectacle of dodges and quick, pathetic jabs Ryan was doing to no avail, finally decided to intervene as much as the Rosary would allow, which was advice giving. "This punk is an orc. They are Strong and fast for their size, but still nothing compared to a Ghost Rider." "Well, I don't see a Ghost Rider do you?!" Ryan responded angrily, "Hmmm, Try thinking of all the ways you will punish the guilty, that always works for me." Exhaustion was already eating at Ryan's body, and made him get more and more sloppy.

Ryan tried everything that the spirit suggested, but nothing worked. Ryan Managed to climb Saizou's larger body and Punch him in the face with the knuckles, But there was nothing, no cringe or anything, Ryan Had wasted time and energy, and now, he had left himself wide open. Saizou managed to backhand Ryan through a couple of trees. "Ryan!" Tsukune and Moka both yelled, Trying to run to him, but Saizou blocked their path. "Now where do you think you're going? That Idiot back there is done for, and so are you, kid." Saizou said,staring at Tsukune, then he eyed Moka, licking his lips, with his long, serpentine tongue, he then proceeded to keep talking, "Then me and this bitch are going to have a good time, Aren't we?!" He shouted at her, a hunger in his eyes.

"No!" Moka yelled, which woke Ryan, he knew he had to get up, they were going to get hurt. "Who's going to get hurt?" A voice said in his head, "My friends!" "But what are they? The voice asked, there was something... warm, about this voice, it was familiar, yet it wasn't. "It doesn't matter what they are! Race isn't anything, it's just a label, The actions of someone should matter, not what they look like! These two didn't deserve anything like what will happen to them if I don't get up!" Ryan shouted to the voice, getting to feet, Ready to fight again the voice said "So... in other words, someone threatens the innocent?" Ryan stopped for a moment, then smiled, seeing where this was going, he then said, "Yes, Innocent blood will be spilt if I don't do anything. And it is my mission to stop it."

"Good. Glad you finally figured it out." the Spirit said, returning to his own sarcastic voice. "Wait!" Ryan Yelled as his flesh began to burn, "That was you this whole time?! Why not tell me from the beginning how to change!?" "You had to figure it out." The spirit calmly replied,"But what was with the voice?" Ryan asked, "Well, you wouldn't actually listen to me if I told you,you would assume it was a trick, So I mixed my voice with several attributes you have here in your head, Your self-confidence, common sense, and your own protective spirit with myself, making a new entity, temporarily. Now, don't you have some innocents to save?"

Ryan Brought his focus back to the fight, still slightly angry at the Spirit, but no time to dwell on it. He was completely transformed now, in all his fiery glory, The flames on his head reached the dead trees above him, and they started to burn and crumble, Ryan could see Saizou Pushing Moka and Tsukune towards the cliff, on the other side of the bus stop sign. Ryan Yelled, His voice filled with rage, Saizou turned around, and Shouted "Hey! don't make me come back there and kick your ass again!" This set Ryan off, maybe in his human form, This guy could be trouble, but now that he knew for sure how to change into Ghost Rider, This "Tough Guy" became a joke, Ryan in Ghost Rider form started laughing, but it didn't sound like his laugh, it was demonic, terrifying, and it was directed at Saizou.

Getting up and walking out of the woods, Ryan dropped his Brass knuckles, he wouldn't need them for this. Looking Saizou in the eye, Ryan said "Kick my ass, huh? Well then, Bring it Bitch." Saizou got angry at that, and started to swing wildly, trying to hit Tsukune before attacking Ryan, As one fist was about to hit Moka, Tsukune tackled her to keep her safe, accidentally taking off her Rosary in the process, The Fist did hit Tsukune square in the back, sending him flying through the woods. The sky lit up, with the color of blood, Moka's pink hair turned into silver, her body changed as well, her eyes turned red, and her measurements changed, gaining a bigger butt, and breasts. The spirit saw all this and said, "We need to see if Tsukune can take off our Rosary." Ryan saw all this and said "I like her transformation a lot more than ours."

Saizou was not so impressed though, He was more terrified than anything. "Y-Y-You're a Vampire! S-Class!" Moka looked at him, all the innocence she had before was gone, and said " And You are a weak man, who terrifies those he believes to be weaker than him, You believe yourself to be on top of this food chain, But I beleive it is time for you, To KNOW YOUR PLACE!" She kicked him in the side of the chest as she said those last three words, sending him towards Ryan.

Not waiting to see what happened, Moka left to go find Tsukune. Ryan watched as she left, he couldn't help it anymore, releasing the Ghost Rider form without the spirit's aid had some side effects, making him more Primal and making him have less restraint. Saizou had landed in front of Ryan, and as he got up, very slowly, he saw Ryan wasn't paying any attention to him, so he figured now was the best time to attack, sending a giant Fist to Ryan's face. Ryan saw it, but didn't even try to dodge, He let it connect, and watched as Saizou's face became contorted with fear, He had put all his strength in that punch, and it didn't even faze Ryan, he didn't move an inch. With the fist still in his face, Ryan looked into one of Saizou's eyes, and remembering Saizou's first words when the fight started, Asked Saizou "Is that all you've got?" He then grabbed Saizou's oversized fingers and broke them, one at a time, listening to the "Tough guy" Scream like a girl, He knew this would attract attention but he didn't care, this one need to suffer. After he finished with that, Ryan leaned down to Saizou's face and whispered "If I find out you go after anyone else this year, You're dead." Ryan then Punched Saizou hard in his Orc face, sending him flying toward the school.

Ryan then heard flapping coming from above and saw the orange bat from before. "Wow! This fight didn't really last long did it? Wheee!" The bat was talking again. Ryan grabbed his chain and tried to hit the bat, narrowly missing him. "Hey Buddy! You better watch it! Whee!" "You." Ryan turned around and saw Moka and Tsukune, Moka looked fine, she still had her Rosary off, but she had it in her hand, and Tsukune looked pretty messed up. "What?" Ryan asked, "Why is a Ghost Rider at this school?" Moka asked, 'She's very direct, I like that.' Ryan thought to himself. Ryan was about to look her right in her eyes, but she wouldn't make eye contact. 'She knows about the Penance stare.' The Spirit said, giving up, Ryan said, "The Rules are changed, And now we come here, there are apparently three of us, two students and The new American History teacher Mr. Slade." "I see." Moka said, She was about to ask more questions, but she saw people coming towards them and said, "We better change back. But I do want to talk more later." She then put on her Rosary, and Ryan could've sworn he saw her smile, but hearing footsteps, Ryan quickly changed back into his Human form, and nearly collapsed from exhaustion, his human form was hurt from the fight, and the transformation itself took more out of him than it should've.

"That's because You are inexperienced with it, It is like when we were first bonded, it was rough at first, but we learned and adjusted to make it better." The Spirit told him. "Ok," Ryan said, "We can come around here and practice I guess." Ryan looked over to see Moka collapsed in Tskune's arms, and he laughed a bit. "We sure are in bad shape, aren't we?" "Yeah, I guess." Tsukune agreed, Looking a bit more relaxed. "So, are you going to stay?" Ryan asked him, "Yeah, I think so, I've already got two good friends here, and it's only the first day, who knows what tomorrow may bring." Ryan liked that, it'd be good to have more friends here. "RYAN!" someone screamed, and for the first time since he was at the school, Ryan was scared.

**A/N: Hey Everybody! Fight scene is done, how did you like it? Any ideas on how it could've been better for future reference? Alejandra is heavily based on the female Ghost Rider (Also named Alejandra) they had in the Comics, but it isn't actually her, (Ex. She's from Brazil, Ryan Thinks she's Mexican, She's not gonna like that.) Thank everyone who has Reviewed already , and please keep reading. I own nothing except My Oc's , Please Review and give me any tips you can.  
To Uub: Thank you for the compliment, hope You enjoy this chapter, and also Hope that you enjoyed the fight scene.  
ToTong: Glad you're enjoying it, Yeah Ryan's Rosary does work like Moka's but instead of adding a new personality, it just suppresses one, trying To Make the Ghost Rider's more manageable at the school, The Brazilian named Alejandra is the other Ghost Rider besides Ryan And The CareTaker, and once she finds out how to transform, it will be terrifying for people on campus. and who's to say the disciplinary committee won't want a Ghost Rider on their team?  
To DinoZilla: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, and hope you continue reading, Most student's won't believe it at first, since they're parents only told them stories to make them scared, so Ghost Rider's are kind of like myths to most, most adults know the truth but don't know who it is. and The Thing about Bullies is, when you humiliate one, they usually get a group together for help. After that happens then they'll fear the Rider, Also glad to hear you like Ryan with Kurumu, but if you're talking about the 14 year old witch then no. Ryan won't have anything to do with a girl that age, not to mention her attitude might end up getting on his nerves.****  
Hope everyone Reads, Reviews, and Enjoys!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Arguments and Reconciliations**

Ryan tried to get up, but he was too tired from the fight, "Ryan, who's that?" Tsukune asked, "My Ex." Ryan said, "Can you help me up, Tsukune?" "I'm sorry, but my hands are full." Tsukune replied, referring to the unconscious Moka. 'Shit.' Ryan thought, 'I've got to move before she gets here.' Ryan thought to himself. 'Oh, just grow a pair, and talk to her.' the Spirit interjected. 'Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you? What's she even doing here?! She's not a monster!' Ryan said, finally getting to his feet. The Spirit chuckled in Ryan's head, then said 'Are you sure? You made her sound like a monster when you talked about her.' 'Shut up, you know what I mean.' Ryan whistled for his bike, but it was smashed when he rammed it into Saizou, 'You're gonna have to fix that.' The Spirit said, taking great joy at Ryan's reaction to the situation he was in.

Ryan sighed, there was no way out, unless... "The Bus!" Ryan yelled, "What?" Tsukune asked, very confused by Ryan's behavior, He had just taken down a monster twice his size, without any fear, but now a woman screaming his name has him running for the hills. "Tsukune, when does the bus get here?" Ryan asked, Very desperate, 'You're being very hypocritical Ryan, you were going to stop this human from leaving, now you try to leave yourself.' The Spirit chastised, 'It's only for the day, I'd come back.' Ryan defended. 'Still...' The Spirit began.

"What!?" Tsukune said, surprised, "What is it?" Ryan asked. "The busses, they don't come back for another month!" Tsukune said. 'Ha.' Said the Spirit, ignoring him, Ryan said "But that doesn't make sense! why not come every day?" "Because everyone has to get used to staying in human form, and living in human cities, and if they leave to go home every day, they won't, that's why everyone has a dorm here." Said a very angry, female voice from behind them. "She's right." Moka said, startling Tsukune into dropping her, giving yet another panty flash to everyone there, Which made the girl grab Ryan's ear, "You Perv! Did you look?!" "No! Now let me go, Emily!" Ryan yelled, this is part of the reason they were broken up. Another part was where she tried to turn him into the police, then shoot him when that didn't work.

Emily, A girl of average height, long, Blonde Hair that reached to her mid-back, fair skin, and blue eyes Gave Moka a dirty look, then turned back to Ryan, then screamed "YOU DON'T GET TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AFTER WHAT YOU DID!" Ryan was taken aback, after what HE did? He didn't do anything, SHE shot HIM, not the other way around, SHE betrayed HIM to the police, which was something he would never do, but for some reason he was the bad guy? 'Screw that.' Ryan thought, "Now listen Emily!" Ryan started, wanting to cut this off before Emily really lost her temper, he didn't know she was a Monster, so he didn't know how strong she was or anything about her really, and Ryan thought about that for a second, that meant she lied to him every day of their relationship, and that if anyone had a right to be angry it was him.

Thinking all this really did make him angry, his exhaustion forgotten Ryan marched up to her, and said "I didn't kill that man! I don't give a shit, what anybody said about me! It wasn't true!" Emily stopped him with a slap to the face, and said "Don't yell at me! I know you didn't kill him!" That stopped Ryan's comeback, and all he could say was "What?" "I know, you jerk, about the deal, about the Spirit, everything." "I thought you didn't believe me?" Ryan said angrily, remembering how he got his ear chewed off for telling her such a "Ridiculous" story. "What made change your mind?" "Someone approached me, and asked if I wanted a chance to fix you." "Fix me?" Ryan asked suspiciously.

Emily smiled, and said "Yes Ryan, Fix you." And with that, she changed, not into a Ghost Rider, Ghost Riders were turned into fiery creatures, this was Water-like in nature, streams of water flowed freely from her eyes, her hair and eyes turned to a deep Blue,'Like the Ocean.' Ryan thought, And she seemed to slide instead of walk, like everywhere she walked became a slip-n-slide,and looking behind her, sure enough, Ryan saw puddles of water where she "Walked". "This must be one of the new creatures to police the Ghost Riders.' The Spirit said, 'Yeah, but for which side?' Ryan wondered, 'It doesn't matter now. Just talk some sense into her, before she kills us.' 'If I could do that, we'd probably still be together.'

"Listen Emily, did you make a deal for this power?" Ryan asked, hopeful that she didn't do this to herself just because of him. "Yeah, The Woman was very nice, and seemed almost desperate to get someone to watch what you did, Which is how I got transferred here." "Ok..."But why didn't I see you in class today?" Ryan asked, thinking he already had the answer, Ryan was pretty sure this meant she was embarrassed, and she said " I fell asleep for the first part of class..." "Ha, I knew it, I thought that hair looked familiar." Thinking back to when CareTaker led him out of class, and he saw a Girls head face down, and thought how it reminded him of someone.

'I can't believe you dated this woman, she doesn't seem to be the kind of woman you would like she's very controlling, and doesn't seem too care about what you want at all, she's also very rude and self-centered.' the Spirit interjected, 'I was a different person before I made the Deal, Spirit. Besides do you see the body she has?' If the spirit could control Ryan's body, he would have face palmed. Ryan was a very good person, but he was still a teenage boy, and that came with some problems, like raging hormones.

Although even the Spirit had to admit that the girl had a body that definitely would get Ryan's attention, She was slender, yet very built at the same time, breasts that were slightly bigger than Mokas, and a butt that was bigger than the silver haired Mokas, 'You have a thing for a woman's posterior don't you?' The Spirit asked, 'You're asking that now?!' Ryan asked, he couldn't believe the timing the spirit had, because His angry ex-girlfriend was trying to drown him, and he was too tired to change into the Ghost Rider without the Spirits help, and instead of giving advice to get him out of the situation, the Spirit was asking personal questions. 'Just answer the question.' The Spirit said, to which Ryan replied 'Yes! Now help me!' The Spirit paid attention to the situation that was unfolding before him, Tsukune and Moka were watching, confused, on the sidelines, The Woman Michelle, was here now, and was enjoying the spectacle immensely, And then there was Ryan and Emily, Emily had her arms raised, and was blasting water out of her hands, it didn't sound dangerous, but the water was knocking down trees, so getting hit really wasn't an option that neither Ryan nor the Spirit wanted.

'Well...' the Spirit began 'Don't get hit.' 'What!?' Ryan yelled to the Spirit, 'You've got nothing?! No advice, tips, or anything even remotely helpful?!' Ryan was so angry at the Spirit for everything, for hiding how to transform, for never respecting his privacy, and now for this, that he got sloppy, and Emily hit him. 'This is why, Ryan. Even when I do give you advice, you don't listen to it. Maybe I should start speaking backwards? Hey Ryan, You should stay still and let her drown you.' The Spirit mocked, And Ryan lost it, "I hate You!" He screamed, at the top of his lungs, which was another mistake, because opening his mouth allowed Emily Access to his mouth, and she took advantage of the situation, using one hand to keep him pinned to the wall, she took her other hand and stared forcing the water into his mouth. 'This is Holy Water.' The Spirit said, Strangely calm, 'Holy Water? Then She must be on Heaven's side right?' Ryan said, still bitter but knew if he was going to live through this they'd have to work together.

'Yes.' The Spirit said, 'Drowning us with Holy Water, She is gonna be in for a surprise.' 'Why?' Ryan asked, then he realized what the Spirit was talking about, The water was going down Ryan's throat, but he wasn't drowning, in fact he was feeling better, he looked at his arm and saw his cuts and bruised heal, then asked the Spirit, 'What's going on?' The Spirit laughed slightly, then said, this must be her version of a Penance Stare, Instead of Burning a Guilty soul, She simply Drowns it, and since it purifies the soul, the Spirit goes to heaven. No matter their sins.' 'How does it purify?' Ryan asked, 'Because it is pure Holy Water' The Spirit explains, 'Water on its own has purifying Properties, But Holy water is special, But I don't mean What you'd find in a church, This is water Purified from the heavens themselves, and as such it is completely Different, it's like our Hellfire, It doesn't actually burn our victims bodies, just their soul.' 'But we can control regular fire too, so do you think she can..?' Ryan asked 'Yes, more than likely she can control regular water, and could drown us with that, unless you change.'

Ryan was about too say he couldn't, he was too tired but realized the Holy water she forced down his throat had energized him. "Why Don't you die!?" Emily screamed, "You've sinned! This will help you go to Heaven! This way you won't go to hell!" She had stopped and was on her knees crying at this point. Ryan stood there and looked at her, then said " It isn't like you think Emily. Yes, I made a deal with a devil, But it was a contract that was agreed upon by both Heaven and Hell. A Ghost Rider Does the Work of Heaven, but with the Methods of a demon from Hell, We Protect and Avenge the Innocent, by beating or killing the guilty. It's a dirty, thankless job, but someone has to do it. And that someone is called a Ghost Rider. So killing In the "line of duty" isn't a sin. It's just part of the job, whether I like it or not."

Tsukune came up to Emily then, and put a hand on her shoulder, Emily looked up at this sign of comfort, and had a smile on her face 'Oh, boy.' Ryan thought, he'd seen that smile before, it was a smile he used to get all the time. Tsukune looked her in the eyes and asked, "Emily, why do you hate Ryan?" Emily looked shocked, then said "I don't! I just don't want him to go to Hell when he dies, So I thought That if I killed him With the Holy Water, he'd go to heaven before he sinned again!" 'Crazy logic.' The Spirit said, 'No, That's her logic.' Ryan responded, 'You seriously had relations with her?' 'Yes. Get past the crazy and she's actually really nice.' Ryan defended.

"Ryan." Emily said, "Yes, Emily?" Ryan asked her, she then asked him " Everything you've done is alright then? I've seen some of the things the Ghost Riders do." "I don't really consider myself a good man, but It depends on your point of view." Ryan said, "I didn't kill the man everyone says I did, And everyone I've killed after I made the deal was just what a Ghost Rider was meant to do, So I'm technically innocent." Ryan finished. "You are anything but innocent." Michelle stated walking up to the group, and Ryan couldn't help but feel like he did something wrong, "What did I do to you?" He asked honestly, he didn't like the idea of him ruining someones life, thats why he didn't think about the people he punishes, he can't think "What if they have Families?" or anything like that, he couldn't think of a child at christmas not having their father come home because of him, that kind of thinking would drive him insane, as a result Ryan tried to live more in the moment. "You changed everything!" Michelle screamed, "You sound like Alejandra." Ryan said, checking her wrist real quick for a Rosary, there wasn't one.

"I wouldn't be like this if you just left everything alone!" She Screamed again, transforming, her form looked liked Emily's, but instead of water, her form looked more like "Smoke?" "Mist, wind, smoke, anything like that." Michelle said, I'm Hell's new police force. Sent to watch you!" "That's it?" Ryan asked "What?!" Michelle asked, she couldn't believe how rude this guy was, she was a freak, because of this man, and all he could say was"So?"?! He then took a few steps back and breathed deeply, then said, "If you don't like what you are now, then you should count yourself lucky, you could've ended up like this." Ryan changed into the Ghost Rider, he'd probably be tired again, but he had a point to prove. Michelle gasped, He was right, he got the worst of it.

"All you have to do is watch over Ghost Rider's right?" Ryan said, and Michelle nodded, then said "For now. The new contract is still being settled on our duties." "They really are dragging that out aren't they?"Ryan said, laughing as he did so. Michelle was confused, this was terrible, yet he was so happy, His skin was burned off, then regrown, every time he changed, all her skin did was get pale, his hair disappeared, hers became almost a luscious, beautiful grey from her regular Brunette along with her brown eyes turning grey as well, The abilities she had... well she wasn't complaining about those, being able to disappear in a cloud of smoke was neat, and it let her get from place to place pretty quick, along with all her other abilities. Ryan stopped her from continuing her inner monologue by saying "Well, hopefully they leave out the part about you being a servant to Mephisto, We'll have to talk to him if he tries that again." "You were a slave?" Tsukune asked, surprised.

"Almost. That's the problem Ghost Riders had, They were sent to Punish the guilty and protect the innocent, but Mephisto managed to slip a bit in the old contract that said all Ghost Rider's ultimately answer to him and have to do what he said, Most Ghost Rider's didn't have a problem, but the last few (Myself included) Didn't like it. So we Ran. That's all we could do, only the more powerful Rider's could resist Mephisto But there weren't many that were that strong, there were a few more of us that were fast though." Ryan finished, changing back to his human form, and urged Michelle to do the same. when she finally did he took her hands and said "I'm sorry this happened to you, we'll take that cocky bastard down some day, I promise." He then looked Emily in the Eyes and said "You too." "NO!" She said, "I can do good work like this, It would be a waste to give this to someone who would use it for their own purposes."

Ryan wasn't sure what to think of that, She did have a point, but she didn't have to be so excited about it. "Emily is right." Michelle said, "Let's find out how the contract turns out before we make any decisions." Ryan smiled at that. 'At least this one has some sense.' The Spirit said, to which Ryan agreed, 'Yeah, I know. A Complete opposite from the screaming MiMi over there.' Referring to his ex, who couldn't take her eyes off Tsukune. "Hey, Tsukune and Moka don't look so good, why don't we start heading to their dorms so they can rest." Ryan suggested "Why not just take them to the nurse?" Emily asked, Ryan cringed, then said "Because The Nurse is psychotic, and a pill-pusher." "You know, it's funny. You're not the first to say that today." Michelle said, amused.

"Really? Someone else has some common sense then." Ryan joked, then asked "Who else was talking about the Nurse?" "That Brazilian, Alejandra something." "She's Brazilian? I thought she was Mexican." Ryan stated, Michelle looked at him and said "No, She's Brazilian, and she said the Nurse was a "Mean Woman.", and how she wasn't going to go back there, no matter what." "She also talked about you, she said something about you "Ruining it.", and how it "Should've been her.", whatever that means." Emily butted in. "Yeah, she's angry at me about something. I'm going to have to try to talk to her." "Not today, you look exhausted, you should rest." Said Moka. "I can't." Ryan said "I've got to do something with my bike, I can't just leave her like this."

Tsukune looked at him questioningly, then asked "You're Bike is a girl?" Ryan managed a weak smile then said "All vehicles are girls, Tsukune, treat them right and they will be your rock. Your immovable center, everything will be all right, but treat them wrong and they will be vindictive, making your life a living hell." Ryan tried walking to the bike, but the second he stumbled from exhaustion, Michelle was on him, and taking him back to the school, with his arm around her shoulder. "Um.. Thanks." He said, "But you really don't have to bother." "Well, I am." Michelle stated.

Moka and Tsukune started walking to the school, using each other to keep balance, and Emily was there too, making sure Tsukune didn't lose balance, "What will we do with Saizou?" Tsukune asked "Um..." Ryan said "Oh! I have an Idea!" He walked over to where Saizou was, and he Curb stomped him in his "Tender Spot." Ryan had never heard a louder, more girly scream before or since, The Spirit approved. "If no one hears that, We'll be able to get away with anything at this school." Ryan said, with a smile on his face, Michelle moved to help him get to his dorm, laughing silently, and the new group of friends started walking towards the school, talking about what the names of the two new monsters should be.

**A/N: Hey Everybody! I hope you all like the chapter, sorry it took a little longer than usual to update but I've been busy, What do you all think for the two new Monsters at the School? Any Idea's for names? I'm interested to know your ideas for them. I don't own anything except my OC's. Kurumu is probably gonna come up in the next chapter, but I'm not sure yet, but if not the next chapter, then the one after that. Thank Everyone who Read and Reviewed my story.  
To Uub: I'm Glad you enjoyed the story.  
To ToTong: lol anyone who just fought a Ghost Rider would probably piss their pants. Alejandra and Ryan are a little different, Alejandra isn't a victim, she knew what she was dealing with from the start, Her father was the elder of their village, and she was trained to be a Ghost Rider from birth for a specific purpose, now that everything that concerns the Ghost Riders is changed, she feels like her life has been a waste, and blames Ryan. Once Ryan realizes exactly why she wants him dead, he probably won't even fight back, seeing it as a stupid reason to fight.  
To DinoZilla: Glad you liked it. It's a safe bet Saizou might end up going to the nurse a lot this year If he doesn't learn. I'm not sure if either Ghost Rider will die yet, but I doubt they wil be friends, but hey, who knows? The story goes where it wants to go. The Anti-Thesis is the mirror used in circle of four right? I didn't have plans for it, but now that I think about it, it would make a more interesting final Battle. I'll think on it some more, but in the end you'll just have to wait and see.  
Anyway, Next chapter will hopefully be up soon, But in the meantime, Please keep Reading, Reviewing, and Enjoying!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rest and Relaxation**

Ryan's Dorm  
"Say it." The Spirit demanded. "No." Ryan Replied. "I won't let you sleep until you do." The Spirit threatened, "I'm not saying it." Ryan countered. "I was right, you were wrong. How hard is it to say that?!" The Spirit and Ryan had been going at it like this ever since they got to their dorm from the fight, it was late, and anyone who wanted to be awake in class the next day should probably go to bed, which is what Ryan had been trying to do, but to no avail.

"Fine. I was Right, you were wrong. Happy?" "Ryan, just say it. It was a good thing you didn't run from Emily and you know talked it out, and now are friends again. It's a good thing." "It was not that simple!" Ryan exclaimed, "She tried to drown me!" "But she didn't." The Spirit calmly replied. "Only because she couldn't! Look, I'm not saying It's a bad thing we finally met up, but I wanted to do it when I was in more of a position to defend myself to avoid a situation like that." Ryan explained. "Say it." The Spirit said again.

"Fine! You were right!" Ryan exploded, just wanting some sleep after the day he had. "And?" The Spirit pressed, making Ryan sigh in defeat, then say "And I was wrong." "There you go." The Spirit said, with a very condescending attitude. "Just Shut up and let me sleep." Ryan said. Ryan looked around his room, everyone got their own room at Yokai academy, which was very good news for Ryan, He already had a roommate in his head, he didn't need another one in his living space.  
It was also good news for Tsukune, seeing as how he was the only human at this freaking place. "You know, you're human too. So is Emily and Michelle." The Spirit interjected, And Ryan had too admit he had a point. "Yeah, but if someone suspects us of being human, we can change and that'll hopefully be enough. CareTaker said Ghost Rider's were welcome here now, but Humans get killed if they are discovered. So where does that put us? Can anything become a Ghost Rider? Monster, human, anything?" Ryan asked.

"Anything that can make a deal can become a Ghost Rider. Most Monsters don't accept deals though, they know what happens to people who deal with Mephisto." The Spirit explained "And Don't worry Ryan, If people figure out you are a Human and a Ghost Rider, They should be too afraid to do anything, and even if they decide to attack us, we aren't exactly weak. We are easily one of the most powerful monsters here, even with how weak we have gotten."

"You realize how weird it is to hear "us" and "weak" in the same sentence, right? We're still one of THE strongest creatures here as far as we know." "Yes. but we are still weaker than we were, it is possible that we can be defeated and killed, I can only imagine it happening by an S-class monster, like Moka, but the fact that it can happen is disconcerting."

Ryan kept looking around the room, he didn't have a lot of personal things with him, so he hadn't bothered trying to personalize the room, all he had was some clothes, and his Ghost Rider gear. Most of his stuff was still at his old house probably, assuming his parents left his room alone. and the few personal things he did have were taken from him by those freaking cultists he met a few weeks before this whole thing started. He looked at his clothes and decided to personalize his school uniform a bit.

"I'm a little surprised you don't try to kill Moka, she's a vampire right? Don't Vampires kill people?" "They used to, yes, and they were hunted for it. It was a tragedy, we Ghost Riders knew a Vampire Couldn't help but drink blood to live, but since it was usually the blood of the innocent they drank they had to be punished, but since it was the only way for them to live, they were technically innocent as well, it pained Ghost Riders when vampires were punished, because we were punishing someone who was both guilty and innocent at the same time.

It was a great day when Vampires found out they could drink Tomato juice, and they discovered if they didn't permanently wound or kill their victims we would be less inclined to punish, so they just had to have some restraint." "So, basically, as long as she only does a nip here and there, she won't be in any trouble with you?" Ryan asked

"Yes."The Spirit replied "Good, She seems like a nice girl, I'd hate her being hurt just because she has to do something against your rules. I wonder how Michelle is doing, she kinda had a bit thrown on her today." "Yes, but now she knows the truth, and she seems to be handling it very well. Now, to change the subject, What are you going to do about my Bike? It's still smashed." "Tired, going to sleep. By the way, it's not your Bike." "Yes it is." "No, it's not." "It is." "Is Not." "Is!" "NOT!" "IS!" Ryan didn't get much sleep that night.

Michelle's Dorm  
"Wow." Michelle said to herself, thinking about everything she had learned that day, she realized now that she was just blaming Ryan for her problems, everything would've gone wrong for her anyway even if he hadn't changed everything.  
In fact they probably would've been Worse for her, being a Ghost Rider sounded harsh, But Ryan acted like he took it all in stride, He was probably hiding the pain he felt. She was very surprised to hear that the Spirit in the Ghost Rider's was "active" and they could communicate, It wasn't like that anymore, she had a spirit inside her, but it was pretty much lobotomized, that's how it was going to be from now on, Brain-dead spirits giving their hosts abilities, and the Hosts given a job and told to see it done.

Their mission was to watch Ghost Riders and make sure they don't step out of line, and if they did, they take them down, then take them to their respective "Department". In Michelle's case it would be Mephisto's Realm, and in Emily's case it would be Heaven. Emily. Michelle didn't really care for that girl, she seemed a little nuts in Michelle's opinion. A little too clingy.

Michelle didn't think she was right for Ryan, but Judging by the way Ryan looked at Emily earlier that day he seemed to agree. 'At least he came too his senses on that.' Michelle thought, 'I wonder what he's really like... He seems to be an honest kind of guy, but I don't know a thing about him.' Michelle didn't know why she was so curious about him, but decided it was in case he ever stepped out of line.  
If that ever happened it would help to know all she could about him so she could take him down. But even as she thought this, a voice in her head said "Don't kid yourself." She wondered if this was her Spirit talking to her, but knew that was impossible. "I don't like him." I just met him and I hated him most of the time I knew him, there's no way I could like him."

Michelle then remembered how Ryan felt when she helped him to his dorm, and couldn't help but think "He definitely works out though... that's nice." She stopped and shook her head, then said "I don't like him, I just want to know more about him in case I have to take him out." But how would she learn more about him, she was going to be around him, it was technically her job to watch him after all, but she wanted to know things now. She could go through his dorm room... "No." She said to herself, "That's kind of creepy. And if he finds out He might get the wrong idea."

Could she just ask him? No. The reason she was doing this was so she would have an advantage if they fought, and if he knew that she knew, that would rob her of some advantages, and he seems like the type to ask questions of his own anyway, and that definitely wouldn't work for her. What about Emily? She must know things about him.

After all, She used to be his Girlfriend. 'Why did they start going out?' Michelle wondered, She sat in front of her mirror and started brushing her hair, she started looking around her room, it still had a bit of work before she was finished unpacking, and even more work after that to put everything up and exactly how she wanted it.

She then looked at her reflection in the Mirror. and said to herself "Ok, so she might have a great body, but I do too. Maybe he likes Blondes? Wait, Why do I even care?" Deciding that she didn't care, and she was just curious, Michelle started brushing her hair even more furiously. 'Dirty Skank.' Michelle thought to herself, but then stopped brushing and said "Huh, where'd that come from?"

Emily's Dorm  
"There! All Done!" Emily, though worried about everyone who got hurt during the fight, didn't let that get in the way of what she had to do. And right now, what she had to do was get everything unpacked and put where ever it belonged in this new home of hers.

It took her awhile, but she had this part planned already, Ryan used to mock her playfully about always having a plan Saying she probably has the rest of her life planned down to the minute she died. She never really cared though, she knew it was all in fun, Of course the minute she says something about putting money away for marriage and children, Ryan seemed to get a little distant, saying "We aren't even out of school yet, I don't see the point in rushing this..." blah blah blah, Emily didn't need to hear anymore, Ryan was scared of the responsibility and committment needed to be a husband and father, Emily expected this, that's why she brought it up when she did, to give him more time to get used to the idea. She didn't want kids at the time either, she at least wanted to finish school first. Then she would've taken some time so he could get a good enough job so she could be a stay at home mom.

He was Smart enough, and a pleasant enough person to be around, so she figured he could easily get job that paid really well. But that got screwed up when he made the deal. "Stupid." She said aloud. As far as she was concerned, She and Ryan were over, they could still be friends and He would always have a special place in her heart, but she would never go back with someone who made deals with devils. "And of course it was up to me to clean up his mess." So She made an agreement with an angel, of course it wasn't all like she thought.

He told her the truth all along, but he didn't wait for her! If he'd just waited for her, made her understand, then everything would have been ok. But he left. "Tsukune wouldn't leave." Emily found herself saying. She then smiled at the thought of Tsukune. "He and Ryan are so much alike. Or at least they were. Ryan has changed a lot. He's more confident in himself, but he's gotten to be rude now, He also seems a bit more pessimistic. But I guess that is to be expected given what he's gone through."

Emily wondered if Tsukune was seeing anybody, If he really was like how Ryan used to be, then probably not. Emily was the one who had to make the first move with Ryan, and it took several tries before he got the hint. "Stupid." She said again. He was smart, but he was also clueless. It didn't make sense to Emily, and still didn't, He had low grades in school but that was because he never turned in the homework. 'That Michelle girl sure was hanging real close to Ryan today.' Emily thought to herself, 'He better not do anything with her, it's still too soon after our breakup for him, with everything he has gone through, there is no way he has gone through all the necessary stages of grief over losing me.'

He didn't seem to interested in her anyway, although it was always hard to tell with Ryan, His face was like a closed book, Giving nothing away. Emily had never seen Ryan angry, sad, or anything, he always closed off his negative emotions to the world, showing only the positive things, his smile, and his laughter could always be seen or heard, no matter the situation, and he was always willing to help if he could. 'He was such a great listener.' Emily thought, sighing contently at the memories of all the times she had a problem and he talked her through it. In their little circle of friends that Ryan and Emily had, everyone would joke that Ryan was "The Therapist".

'He doesn't seem to be like that any more. He seems like He doesn't have the patience he used to have for people's problems, or the Empathy he was almost known for. He could always figure out how people would feel, and sympathize with them just by hearing about the problem. Where did that go?' Emily wondered. "I should talk to him, he always helped me when I had a problem, It's time I returned the favor." Even as Emily said this, she couldn't help but feel like talking to him would just cause problems. "What if he thinks we're still together? Or what if he thinks we're broken up, but me talking to him means I want to be with him?" Emily paced her newly decorated dorm room, The walls were decorated with Posters of various bands, makeup packets and mirrors were everywhere.

"I can't talk to him." She decided, "Not yet. I've got to let him know I've moved on. And I need to know if He's moved on to. Doubtful, but still, it doesn't hurt to know for sure." But to do this without asking him herself, Emily would obviously need someone to talk to him for her, but who? Michelle? "No. She's interested in him, and in his fragile emotional state, he'd be like pudding in her hands."

Tsukune? "Hmmm maybe. It would be a great way to talk to him, and get to know him better." Then there was that other girl, Moka. Emily didn't really want to talk to her, she flashed her panties to much, and that must wreak havoc in those poor boys minds. "Although I guess it isn't really her fault, these school uniforms they gave us to wear really cut the skirts short. But still, she should be more careful."

She also seemed too nice, She had to be hiding something. But then again, that peppy attitude she has is perfect for the job she had in mind, Ryan couldn't stand people who were super peppy like her, Moka could talk to Ryan and then tell Emily What she found out. "As long as she didn't screw it up. She seems a little ditzy." Emily said to herself.

Moka's Dorm  
"He can remove it." Moka said, holding the Rosary around her neck carefully, Thinking about the fight that happened earlier that day, Tsukune fought Saizou, and protected her, and so did Ryan, But Ryan didn't take off her Rosary, and in all likelihood, he probably wouldn't be able to, Tsukune did.

A simple human, could take off her Rosary, She remembered all the time she spent in human schools, and how mean everyone was to her, but Tsukune wasn't like that, he was the opposite. Ryan surprised her too, the stories she had been told as a child had actually frightened her. Partially because Ghost Riders used to kill Vampires, and because almost all Ghost Riders throughout history had been human.

But Ryan didn't seem mean at all, He even helped to protect her from Saizou. Moka then thought to when she first met them both, and the taste of their blood. She knew she would drink from them again, It tasted too good for her not too, she was hooked on it already. She would try to control herself but she knew it would be pointless, they smelled way too good for her to not drink. Tsukune's blood tasted cool, and refreshing, while Ryans blood was almost... spicy, and it filled her with warmth when she drank it, like when drinking something warm, like hot chocolate.

Both were delicious, but in different ways. She felt a little bad about wanting to drink their blood, she did just meet them after all, and they were the first friends she ever had, she didn't want to use them like that. Especially not Tsukune, he was a normal human, he had all this thrust on him in a day, and he was understandably overwhelmed, "I've got to keep him safe." She said to herself, She also wanted him to stay.

She had a month until the bus came back from the human world, so she had that long to make sure he stayed. Tsukune and Ryan were the first two friends she made, and even though it might be selfish of her, she didn't want either of them to leave, She and Ryan could protect Tsukune, he didn't have to be afraid here. Moka then though of the other two girls, Michelle and Emily, Michelle seemed all right, although she seemed to be a little clingy with Ryan, and Emily had the same problem with Tsukune.

Michelle seemed nice enough, but since it was her job to Make sure Ryan Behaved as a Ghost Rider was it really appropriate for her to hold onto him like she did? Sure, Ryan was weak and needed help getting to his room, but Moka still wasn't sure she liked it. Moka didn't like Emily holding on to Ryan either, Although she couldn't think of a reason why, Emily was only trying to help.

Moka decided to focus on the good in them both, she did want to be friends with them, after all. Feeling a little thirsty, Moka went to the fridge she had in her dorm, and got some Tomato Juice, since it was just the first day of school there wasn't any homework for them to do, and everyone at the academy spent their time getting to know everyone, or decorating their rooms, Moka didn't really have a lot of personal items, so decorating didn't take too long for her.

Moka finished her juice, then looked at the can with a disgusted look on her face. 'It's not the same.' Moka thought, She wanted the blood, not this substitute. 'Maybe they won't mind if I drink from them.' She thought, then shook her head 'No! I won't use them like that! Not unless I have to!' Her mind kept drifting back to the taste of their blood, Tsukune's tasted so good, and so did Ryan's, and she didn't even drink Ryan's from the source! It was blood that got on her finger, and it was already starting to dry, that typically affected the taste for the worse, or so she was told, 'Imagine drinking from his neck.' Moka thought, although the voice that formed that thought was odd. It sounded like Moka, but at the same time it didn't. It was a bit colder, And sounded very menacing.

Moka, wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not, but she could've sworn it sounded like the inner Moka. 'The real Moka,.' She thought somberly. It was easy to forget that she was a fake personality. 'Well, I guess I'm technically real, I just wasn't first.' She thought optimistically, it was easier to think she was just late coming into existence than never being meant to exist at all. Moka looked at the clock she had on her wall, and decided to go to bed. "I hope Tsukune is all right." These were her last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep.

Tsukune's Dorm  
"OW!" Tsukune said. He was still feeling sore from the fight, and he had a feeling he would be feeling like this for a while, the pills the nurse gave him had worn off, and he didn't want to become reliant on pills, so he only took them when he absolutely needed. He was so happy to hear he had his own room, Being in a school that was filled with monsters really made him appreciate his privacy.

"I can't wait for the bus to get here." He said absently, He couldn't stay here, that was certain, just look at what happened on the first day of school! He'd miss Moka and Ryan, But he was a human, if he was found out, they would kill him. That wasn't a risk he was willing to take, and he didn't like the idea of His new friends protecting him. He'd only be a burden on them if he stayed.

But until the bus arrived he didn't have much choice, he would just have to try to keep a low profile for a month. Tsukune knew he would need to get some sleep, and he knew with as sore as he was, he would need the medicine if he wanted to have any hope of getting a good nights sleep. He took two of the red pills the nurse gave him, then headed for his bed.

"This is a scary place, and there is no way I can stay, but It does has it's good parts too." Tsukune sleepily said to himself, Thinking of Moka, with a smile on his face.

The Next day  
Ryan was exhausted. The Spirit wouldn't let him sleep. Ryan tried to shut his voice out, but The dang Spirit wouldn't give up so easily. He had only managed to get a few hours of sleep. And when he woke up he didn't have time for breakfast. Ryan put on plain black shirt, then wore the school jacket over it, leaving it open so his shirt was visible. Ryan then looked out a window and squinted in the sunlight, then said "Today is going to be terrible."

When Michelle woke up she tripped over several of the Boxes left in her room 'definitely got to finish unpacking.' She thought to herself, Michelle had been called a lot of things, but a "morning-person" was not one of them. She got dressed and ready for class. Thinking about how she was going to learn more about Ryan, She looked at a mirror, and said "Today is going to be interesting."

Emily woke up and got straight to work on getting ready for class. She got showered, dressed, and ate breakfast. She then thought about Ryan and Tsukune. "Ryan probably didnt eat breakfast today. I wonder if Tsukune did?" She knew Ryan, he Loved Breakfast, it was his favorite meal of the day, the problem was, he also liked sleep, so he'd usually be forced to skip it during school days so he wouldn't be late. Deciding to be nice, she made a snack for Ryan and Tsukune. 'I hope they like it.' She thought, Feeling optimistic, she happily said "Today is going to be great!"

Moka Got up and ready for school, she felt great although she didn't judge the time right, so she wouldn't have time to have anything to eat. 'I wonder if Tsukune or Ryan would mind if I drank a little?' She wondered. She started getting giddy just thinking about it. As She stepped outside, Moka breathed in the morning air and said "Today is going to be wonderful!"

Tsukune woke up, and was pleasantly surprised that he didn't feel quite as sore as he did the day before. 'Must be because of the pills and rest.' He thought to himself, he got up and ready for class, eating a nice big breakfast, wondering if Saizou was going to be any trouble today. 'Hmmm, probably not, he took quite a beating yesterday.' After he finished breakfast, Tsukune went to the window. Opening it, Tsukune then stuck his head out, letting the wind run across the face, and thought to himself 'Well, I'm not sure about today, but the rest of my time here will sure be something to remember.'

In another part of the Academy, A Blue haired girl with a very mature body walked to class, hearing rumors about a beautiful pink-haired girl who was attacked yesterday, But had two boys come to her rescue. 'A Girl with two boys fawning over her? Who does she think she is?! I'm the most beautiful girl here! I'm gonna need to teach her a lesson, This is more than the survival of my race. Now, it's become personal.' Kurumu walked to her classroom, strutting her stuff and getting looks from all the boys as she did. "This is going to be quite the week." She said, getting a mischievous grin on her face.

**A/N: Hey Everybody! Well, here's the next chapter, Meant to put a little more Kurumu in it, but I felt like this was a good stopping point, She'll definitely have a bigger part next chapter, but I wanted to show how everyone was doing after the fight with Saizou (except Alejandra, but she wasn't part of the fight) And it turned into something longer than I meant it to be. If you guys like this, I might do more chapters like it (But only after major events) Anyway, I don't own anything except for my OC's. Thank everyone who has Read and Reviewed this story.  
To Totong: I'm glad you like the monster forms of Emily and Michelle, It made sense to me to make them elemental monsters because a Ghost Rider is a creature on Fire. Aegis isn't a bad name... do you mind if I use it for them? (I Honestly wasn't sure what to call them lol) I do plan on making Michelle part of Ryan's harem, but Emily and Ryan have a past together and that's where they'd prefer to keep it. The past. I have thought about putting Ryan with Mizore, but I haven't made any final decisions yet.  
To Fanboy316: I'm happy to hear that you love my story, I've read Dark Abyss, and I love it. It's actually part of the reason I chose a Ghost Rider/ Rosario Vampire crossover as my first story. Lol you're not the first person to say Ryan Should be with Yukari, but honestly I don't see it. Mizore is someone I considered for Ryan, but like I said above, I haven't made any final decision regarding that yet, It's still going to be awhile before either of them come up anyway. Most, if not all, of the Adults will know what a Ghost Rider is, but since everyone has to keep their monster form secret they won't even know if they have one as a student or not. If the Math teacher tries anything though Ryan won't be happy. at all.  
To DinoZilla: I'm glad you enjoy the story so far. Emily and Michelle have the same job, just different bosses, and different methods of dealing with Ghost Riders. Kurumu is going to run into the group next chapter(Meant it to be this one, but I wanted to try this out.) Ryan definitely won't appreciate her trying to control anybody, since he's all into that free will stuff. With Ryan and Yukari, as I said before, I just don't see it.  
To Fanboy316 and DinoZilla: You two both like the idea of Ryan and Yukari, but I honestly wasn't a big Yukari fan, so I can't think of any thing for the two of them, If you really like the idea, why not give it a shot yourselves? I'll give you permission to use Ryan in a story with him and Yukari. (Just tell me if you do, I'd be interested in reading it, and who knows it might inspire me to put them together in this story.) Does that sound all right with you?  
Anyway, I've been busy which is why it's been a while between each update, and I'm still gonna be a little busy so... not sure when next chapter will be here, but I'll do my best to make it soon. in the meantime, Please keep Reading, Reviewing, and Enjoying!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Repairs and Round 2?**

It had been a few days since the fight with Saizou, Tsukune's wounds were treated, and he was back to 100% health, and he spent a lot of time with Ryan and the three girls they had both met. They took every opportunity they could to be with each other, each for their own reasons, Ryan hadn't been able to be with people his own age since he had made his deal with Mephisto, Tsukune didn't know anyone else and was scared he'd be found out by somebody, Moka wanted to spend as much time with her new friends as possible, Emily wanted to be by Tsukune, and Michelle wanted to learn about Ryan.

It was almost the end of class, and the teacher decided to give the students the last few minutes of it off, letting them move around and chat with others around the room. Ryan tried talking to Alejandra, but she just brushed him off, he wanted to know more about her situation, and if their was anything he could do to help her, but she was just so determined to be bitter towards him.

"Will you just talk to me? Maybe I can help." "I don't want your help, You've done more than enough." She told him darkly. "And what do you mean by that?" Ryan asked her, angrily, he'd been trying to help her, she didn't need to treat him like trash. "You, and your Ghost Rider Spirit, ruined everything That had been planned, stop talking to me, you can't clean up this mess you caused, and You and I will never be friends."

She walked away expecting him to still be calm, and very sympathetic to her, That's how he had been so far, but to her surprise he said "If you're expecting me to feel sorry for you, I'm afraid you're out of luck, if you won't even tell me what you're blaming me for, then I won't bother Apologizing, especially if you just blame me for you're problems and it turns out I had nothing to do with it."

She turned, a fire in her eyes, and exclaimed "What!It is your fault! I was the one who was supposed to change everything not you! The Community I lived in planned for this! If it went like planned, Mephisto would be trapped forever and there would've been nothing he could do about it! But your spirit beat me to it! I trained my whole life for this, and now it was all a huge waste of time!"

Ryan listened to all this, and tried to understand, but he didn't think that she was saying everything, she shouldn't be this mad at him if it was, unless she really just hated everything about her life, but he didn't get that vibe from her either. "What did you deal for?" Ryan asked, Mephisto wasn't stupid, he wouldn't deal with someone without checking them out, and he would figure out the plan they had, so she had to have had something that was worth risking their trap. "That's none of your business!" She snapped, Ryan nodded, it really wasn't, but he had a feeling it was something personal.

After a few moments of silence, Ryan decided he'd wasted enough of his time there, so he walked to where Tsukune and the others were sitting and talking. "What did you deal for?" Alejandra asked suddenly, 'Didn't this girl just say her deal was none of our business?' The Spirit asked, To which Ryan replied, 'Yeah, she did. And she's right, it isn't.' The Spirit wondered why she would ask the same question Ryan asked, and not expect a rude response, but to the Spirit's surprise, Ryan simply said "For Family." and walked off.

"Hey guys." Ryan said, Meeting with the group just as the bell rang, "Any of you guys have any plans?" Tsukune asked, "Nope, I have all my homework finished." Moka said proudly. "Me too." Emily said, not feeling that doing the work you were assigned to do was something to be proud of. "I've still got a bit off it to do..." Michelle said, feeling flustered at the work given to her. "Well, we should all know my plans." Ryan joked.

Tsukune chuckled and said "Still working on your Motorcycle?" Ryan nodded and said "That's the plan until it's fixed." Emily narrowed her eyes at him, and asked "Did you finish your homework Ryan?" Ryan looked at his ex right in the eyes and said "No." Michelle shook her head, and asked "How are you not freaking out about it? You'll get a bad grade, you know that right?" Ryan chuckled, then said "Yeah, I know, but grade's don't measure Intelligence. Besides, it's Literature homework, I can finish it in my sleep. Why did you want to know Tsukune?"

All eyes turned to Tsukune, and he simply shrugged his shoulders, and said "I was just curious. Nothing wrong with that, right?" "No, I'm just not used to being asked questions without reason." Ryan Told him. "Well, if you want we can help you with your Motorcycle, Ryan." Moka said. "Thanks, Moka, but you guys don't have to, if there is something else you should be doing It's fine if you do that instead." Ryan told them, not wanting anyone to feel obligated to go.

"Well, I guess none of us are doing anything important so I guess we can go. Well, Except Michelle, She still has Homework to do." Emily said, smiling as she did so, She didn't like how she kept trying to get close to Ryan. Michelle was about to say something, but knew Emily was right, 'Dang it, It'd be a great time to learn about him.' Michelle thought, looking disappointed. Ryan noticed how sad she seemed to be, and asked her "It's just the Literature stuff right?" Michelle looked up at Ryan and nodded slowly. Ryan got a big grin on his face and said "I can help you with that, It'd be no problem." "R-Really?" Michelle asked 'Why would he do that?' She asked herself, 'Why is he helping her?' Emily wondered to herself.

"Yep, I love Literature, it'd really be no problem for me, Heck, I could probably do it while I work on my Bike." "Well, OK, I guess. If you really don't mind that is..." "It is seriously no problem." Ryan said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Little did they know, that they were being followed, by a girl with blue hair, A very curvy body, and a plan in the works of her mind. 'Where are they going?' she wondered, It's not like there are a lot of things to see over here, they were going away from the school grounds and towards the bus stop, but instead of going to the bus stop itself, they went to the right of it, heading for cliff, when they finally got to the top, Kurumu could see what looked like... nothing.

It was just a pile of Metal, it looked like scrap. "Ryan." Emily said, "Yeah?" Ryan replied. "I know how much of an Optimist you used to be, but I really don't think you can fix this." 'I could.' The Spirit said in his mind, 'That's nice, but you're stuck in there, so that doesn't really help me, does it?' The Spirit was silent for a moment then said 'No, I suppose it doesn't in this matter.' "HEy!" Emily said, snapping her fingers in Ryan's face, "What?!" Ryan asked, surprised, "You spaced out for a second, Again. Are you sure you're all right?" Emily asked him, and he looked at her and said, "Yeah Emily, I'm fine, I'm just talking to the Spirit."

"What's that like? Having a fully aware Spirit living in your head?" Michelle asked. Ryan kneeled down next to the remains of his bike and said, " Well, apparently it's different for each one. But for me it honestly isn't that different from talking to you guys, apparently I got one of the oddest spirits Mephisto had. And don't ask me what I mean by "Odd." I don't know, that's just what I was told." "What were you told?" A voice said from behind the group, and they turned to see Carter Slade a.k.a. The CareTaker walk up to them. Emily, started panicking a bit upon see the new Teacher of Yokai Academy. "OH! Mr. Slade! What a surprise to see you here! I know this must look suspicious but honestly I don't think we're doing anything wrong here, You can check the school handbook if you-"

The CareTaker put a finger to his lips telling her to hush, and like a good little student, she did. Everyone else looked like a deer caught in the headlights upon seeing the authority figure, they were pretty sure they weren't doing anything wrong, but still, they weren't sure, there wasn't actually in the handbook about fixing Vehicles made in the human world that you used as a weapon in a fight. The Only one who didn't look scared was Ryan.

"What do you want CareTaker?" He asked, every time they talked something bad happened or was about to happen, and Ryan hadn't quite forgiven him for drugging him and forcing him here. His friends looked at him in awe of how little respect he had for their elder, but The CareTaker only looked amused. "Well, for once, kid, I just wanted to see what you were doing, I've seen Y'all come up here for the past few days, and figured I'd check it out."

Kurumu looked at all this with total confusion, she couldn't be sure what kind of monsters they were, so she had to keep a distance and so she couldn't hear what they were saying. "What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind her. "AHH!"Kurumu screamed, Turning around seeing a darker skinned girl staring at her, "Oh, it's you." She said, sighing in relief, "I'm just um, walking around, I just love nature don't you?" Kurumu said, laughing nervously, Alejandra looked around, Noticing, not for the first time, all the dead plants and trees that surrounded the area.

She looked back to Kurumu, but found that the girl was already gone. She sighed, "People here are so strange." She said to herself. 'First, the boy I say I'm going to kill decides that's a conversation starter, now this girl just walking around hiding behind trees.' She Shook her head. 'I should just go to my dorm. Being here is such a headache.

"So, wait, you two know each other?" Michelle asked Ryan, Surprised by how familiar Ryan was with one of their teachers. "Yeah, Me and the kid go back a ways. When he had first transformed, he managed to find his way to my home." CareTaker said. "Yeah, it really was a nice place." Ryan said sarcastically "All the tombstones were nice and polished, Fresh graves dug just in case someone didn't like their how one of their coworkers dressed. Oh! And how can I forget all the needles and drugs in case someone doesn't want to go to school." He added angrily.

"You're home was a cemetery?" Tsukune asked "Yes." "And what was that about drugs?" Emily asked "It was important that Ryan come here, so I did what I could, and I'm sure you've all noticed how stubborn he can be." Emily smiled at that, oh yes, she knew, Ryan could be so stubborn, persistent, or any number of things depending on the situation, he said it was just him being "Adaptable".

"I just didn't like not being part of the decision. I don't mind going to school, but if it involves me, I need to know." Ryan said, feeling the anger rising non-stop in his gut from the memory of being drugged. Michelle was sitting there, listening intently to the whole conversation, taking mental notes in her head, she was learning more about Ryan in one conversation than The whole past week put together, it was amazing how tight-lipped he was about himself if he wasn't asked directly. Moka was listening to, But she decided to interrupt when a thought came to her "Um, Mr. Slade? Are you a Ghost Rider? I know it's against school rules to reveal what we are but..."

CareTaker looked at her, and smiling, said " It's quite all right. The school day is over, and we aren't even on school grounds technically, so I guess it's all right." Turning to walk away, The CareTaker stopped for a second, and turning to look at Ryan said "Take it easy on Alejandra, Ryan, She may have prepared to be a host all her life, but this is nothing like she was taught,it's going to take some time for her to adjust."

And with that, The CareTaker put his fingers too his mouth and whistled, The Students looked in wonder at what he was doing, and all (Except one) were amazed to see a horse coming towards them from the distance. "Nice." Ryan said, unimpressed with the horse he's seen before, "Where are you keeping him?" Ryan Asked "Oh, I've got a place. If you ever get your bike fixed, I'll show you, and you can keep it there." "Thank you. You know, you could fix it with your Hellfire, that would be a huge help."

"You've got your own Hellfire, use it." The CareTaker replied, petting his horse, "I don't know how! Only the Spirit knows how to repair things with it!" "Sorry kid, but each Rider takes care of his own Ride." And with that, the CareTaker got on his Horse, Transformed for dramatic effect, and rode of, letting the horse stretch it's now fiery legs.

"Wow." Moka said. Ryan rolled his eyes, Maybe it was because he was mad at CareTaker, or maybe it was because he was a Ghost Rider himself, but he just wasn't impressed. After another Hour, of tedious work, most of the friends became Restless. "Ryan, it is getting late, I think we should start heading back." Tsukune said, bringing all eyes toward him. "Hmm, I guess you're right, but I think I can squeeze in a little more work before I go back to my dorm. You guys go on ahead, and I'll catch up. How's that sound?"

"That's fine with me." Michelle said, Ryan had given her some help with her homework already, and she had to think about all the things she learned today, both in the classroom and about Ryan. Everyone else agreed, wanting nothing more than to rest. As they were about to walk off Ryan started talking "Thanks you guys, it really does mean a lot that you choose to spend time helping me with my boring project." "It's no Problem, Ryan." Moka had said, smiling.

"Moka's right, you're our friend, that's what friends do." Tsukune replied. They others stated they were happy to help him and that he was a great friend to have. Thirty minutes later, Ryan finally decided to pack up, he was pretty sure he could get the Music player working, so that's what he was focusing on at the moment. Halfway to the Dorms, Ryan heard a rustling sound around him in the trees. Stopping, Ryan scanned the treetops for any sign of movement. Not finding anything, but knowing he wasn't just hearing things, Ryan decided to do the safe and sensible thing. Transforming into his Ghost Rider form, Ryan extended his flames as high as they would go, Burning down the trees in the surrounding area.

Launching out of the woods were a group of students, all the known trouble makers and punks from the school. Saizou popped out of his hiding place and landed in front of Ryan, sneering at him as he did so. "So," He began, "You're the Ghost Rider huh? So I guess that Makes Tsukune the other one right?" Turning to the group of students he brought with him, Saizou started to address them. "I told you boys, I should be the leader of our new group, because it took a Ghost Rider and whatever the hell that Punk kid Tsukune is to take me down!" He shouted, Making himself seem to be stronger than he was. 'Is that seriously how he remembers it?' Ryan thought, in disbelief, 'He was Hit pretty hard, I'd be surprised if there wasn't at least some memory loss.' The Spirit stated, not wanting to let this event go on without his commentary.

"Now, Who wants to go down in history as being one of the ones involved with beating the shit out of a Ghost Rider?!" Saizou finished, Rousing many of those with him into action. 'I guess it's time to remind him how it really went that day.' Ryan stated as a student with a hand that was hugely disproportionate to his body threw a punch at him, the fist was easily almost as big as Ryan's whole body, but Ryan dug his feet into the ground, and when the fist connected, He didn't even budge.

Ryan got a good look at the student, his whole body was similarly disproportionate to itself, his head was smaller than it should be for his neck, the neck seemed to big for the body it was attached too, his other arm seemed to be about normal size, but his legs seemed to be a mangled mess, it was a wonder how he could walk, His skin was a grayish color, and Ryan could see from how the others looked at this guy he was one of their strongest members of this "Gang", although attacking a Ghost Rider definitely didn't make him seem to be the smartest.

Grabbing the fist, which was still trying to knock Ryan off his feet, He simply flipped the Huge FrankenMonster over on his back. Ryan waited for the student to get up, and when he did, The Student did something that made him seem to be even dumber than Ryan initially thought. He did the same thing again. Only this time, instead of digging in, and taking the hit, Ryan Decided to counter with a punch of his own, The two fists collided and it was no competition. Ryan decimated the student and nearly ripped his hand in half simply from the strength behind the blow.

Screaming in agony, The Student looked at Ryan angrily and, not wanting to hurt his hand again tried to kick Ryan in his stomach. Ryan ducked under the Mangled leg, then ran up close to the punk, and started punching him repeatedly in the gut. 'This reminds me of my old school wrestling days.' Ryan thought, Deciding the poor idiot had enough abuse for one day, Ryan ended it with an uppercut right to the kids tiny jaw, knocking him out cold. Seeing this, most of the other students ran away, but a column of flame blocked their CareTaker was there, and he had some business to attend to. Taking a Lasso out from underneath his brown Duster jacket, The CareTaker Hog-tied all the students there except Ryan, and looked each of them in the eyes.

When he was finished, each of them were crying, on the floor. "Penance Stare?" Ryan asked, transforming back into his human form. "Something like that. They'll remember What happened here tonight, minus a few things, like, what you are, and things like that. They'll just know that you kicked this poor kids ass." CareTaker said, Tying them all to his horse, so he could take them to the nurse. "You best get to your room now, kid, it's starting to get late, and I'm hearing rumors of some trouble makers walking around." He said jokingly, referring to the kids tied to the saddle. Ryan chuckled a bit, understanding, then said "Oh yes, sir, right away sir." And with that they each went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Alejandra had finished her homework a while ago, and she felt a little cooped up in her dorm room, so she decided to take a walk through the night air. She wanted to go home. She didn't like it here, she wanted everything to be the way it used to be, but she knew that was impossible, her village was gone, along with everyone in it. She was getting ready to go back to her dorm, when she saw a part of the woods suddenly catch fire.

Alejandra looked at the fire for a moment, studying it, something about it wasn't right, it started too quickly for it to be an accident. 'That is Hell-Fire.' Her spirit said to her. Alejandra didn't acknowledge it, she never did, but she understood what it was saying, There was probably a Ghost Rider there. And Alejandra had a pretty good idea who it was.

At the same time, Kurumu was in her room, Homework on the desk, not finished, She sat at the desk looking at it, confused, the Literature work was easy enough, but she Had Math HomeWork too and she couldn't wrap her head around it. Giving up, She decided to open her window since she felt her room was getting a little hot. When she did, a cloud of smoke just gushed in, filling her room.

Letting her wings out, Kurumu flapped furiously, filtering the smoke back out of her room, couching due to some smoke getting in her lungs, Kurumu became angry, sticking her head out the window, she saw a part of the woods was on fire, and she was pretty sure there were people in there, probably the ones who made the fire. 'Whoever caused that is gonna pay.' She thought angrily, taking flight into the night.

**A/N: Hey Everybody! Sorry it's been awhile, I've been meaning to update more frequently than this but it's been hectic lately, and I don't expect things to get better anytime soon. I meant to make this longer but I felt like it has been long enough from my last update, so I thought I should give you something, Hope you enjoy it! Sorry for not putting more Kurumu in this one, it's coming up! I promise! I own nothing except my OC' everyone who has read and reviewed this story.  
To Uub: I'm glad you liked it, I honestly wasn't sure about it, but as I typed it, it just felt right. I think I will keep doing them, but just after big fights or when they get a new character added to their friends list. I like your idea's for the pairings too and they were mostly what I had planned honestly, except for inner Moka, I never thought of separating them, and I'm not sure if i could make it work, but I'll think about it and we'll see where the story goes.  
To ToTong: lol Yeah, it was about time they started bugging each other again, they'd been nice for awhile now haha, Moka just doesn't want to feel like she's using The Boys, especially Tsukune because she doesn't want him to leave. Thanks for the use of the name, It'll probably come up in upcoming chapters. I've a few ideas on how Kurumu can act when she first sees a Ghost Rider, but haven't decided which one yet.  
To DinoZilla: Very happy you enjoyed it, Yeah lol they finally had some peace, (Although Ryan didn't get to have a lot of quiet haha) But it definitely won't last long, because this story would be boring if it did. Yep, Moka, Tsukune, and Emily are gonna have a little love triangle going soon, and I plan on making it pretty funny. Maybe. Still not sure how it's gonna go for sure, though I have a few ideas, No Tsukune Seducing in this chapter I'm afraid, but if Ryan doesn't hurry and get out of the fire, Kurumu might just make him first on her little list, That sounds interesting, please tell me when you publish it, I'd like to read it, And I do know what you mean that was the only thing about prototype two I didn't like. The fact that you're fighting Alex.  
To FanBoy316: Thank you, Yep, the longer they're there, the more settled in they will get, Well in The Anime they say it's a well known fact that vampires love the taste of Human Blood, And Ryan is a Ghost Rider, so He has Human blood with a little extra something put in, so The taste of their blood is probably going to mess with her feelings for the two of them for a bit. Yeah, Tsukune will have thoughts of leaving the Academy, honestly, wouldn't you? lol I 'll take a while, but like I said above, They're just getting settled, eventually he might relax a bit. Haha I'm excited for Kurumu too. I'm a little sad I couldn't work more of her into this chapter.  
Anyway like I've said before, I've been busy which is why I don't update like I used too, And I don't know how long it will last, so just keep checking FanFiction Regularly and Hopefully a new Chapter will be up soon.  
In the Meantime, Please keep Reading, Reviewing, and Enjoying! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Surprise Guests**

Ryan knew he should get back to his dorm room, but he just couldn't bring himself to go. He was never a pyro-Maniac before, but ever since he learned that his flames could never hurt him, he just started watching the flames he'd make,and this fire was spectacular. Hearing something behind him, Ryan got ready to fight, thinking it was one of Saizou's friends that they missed, but when he turned around he was surprised to see Alejandra. She looked pretty mad at something. "Um... Hello." he said, Not being able to stand the silence. "How?" She asked him. "What?" Ryan asked, confused. "How did you do this? And don't say you didn't, That old man wouldn't do anything so stupid as this." "Oh, so you know the CareTaker?" Ryan responded, hoping to distract her.

"A little bit, Now, stop stalling and tell me!" She screamed, 'She seems to be pretty angry.' The Spirit said, 'Yeah, I noticed.' Ryan told his passenger, but then had a thought. "Hasn't your spirit helped you any? Mine did." Ryan could've sworn he saw Alejandra's eye twitch, she then said, "Everything is different for each Ghost Rider, You should know that, Mine is like a Robot, giving simple, direct answers, but only if it is "allowed" too." She explained, "Oh... What do you mean allowed?" "That's all that it will tell me, It won't explain. What's yours like?" Ryan thought about it before answering, not wanting to make Her angrier, but also not wanting to make his spirit keep him up all night again. "Well... it's like a person almost, there's things it can't tell me too, but that seems more like a personal choice than whether or not it's allowed too."

"Oh..." was all Alejandra would say. Ryan didn't know what was going through her head but he could guess, So he said to her "Hey, I'm not sure why the spirit won't tell you to transform, but I don't think it would hurt to give you a hint." Alejandras eyes immediately shot up, Oh yeah, she wanted to know. Badly. "Just thing about what Ghost Riders do. Because whether or not the spirit can help you or not, You are still a Ghost Rider, and still have the same mission." Ryan started to walk away, letting Alejandra think about what he had said.

"HEY!" Someone screamed, Ryan and Alejandra looked up, and saw a Blue haired girl with wings and a tail looking down on them. "Which one of you did this?!" She said, indicating the fire, "I did." Ryan said, stepping forward, then took a step back, it was hard enough for Ryan not to stare at her breasts which were bouncing as she flapped her wings, but stepping forward gave him an almost full view under her skirt, and he wasn't sure if he really needed the extra distraction.

"Well, thanks to you there's a whole lot of smoke damage in my room!" Kurumu screamed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Ryan said, but then a thought occurred to him, "Wait a minute, why didn't you just close your window?" Kurumu stopped, like she hadn't considered that. 'Great, an airhead.' Ryan thought to himself, 'Remind you of anyone?' the Spirit asked, and an image of Moka flashed through Ryan's mind, 'Ok she's not that bad.' Ryan said, defending his friend. 'Of course not.' The spirit said, condescendingly, and more images of Moka flashed through Ryan's mind, of all the times she innocently showed cleavage, flashed her panties, and various other situations that Moka was too innocent too understand. 'Shut up.' Ryan said, not able too come up with a good defense anymore.

Bringing his attention back to his surroundings, Ryan saw that The Blue haired girl was in the middle of a rant, he walked to Alejandra and asked "Sorry, I spaced out for a sec there, What's she screaming about?" Alejandra shrugged, then said "Something about how she shouldn't need to close her window, because you shouldn't have caused a fire." "Oh." The blue haired girl dove down, getting right in Ryans face, the said "You are going to fix everything that has smoke damage, or I'm going to report you to the Headmaster!"

Ryan sighed, he wasn't scared of the headmaster like everyone else was, in his mind, the headmaster was no different than anyone else, someone who had to toe the line, or suffer the Ghost Riders wrath. 'If we are strong enough. We don't know anything about this "Headmaster", he could possibly be an S-Class monster, He may be able to defeat us.' the Spirit interjected. 'Doesn't mean we can let him get away with anything. We have a job to do still, and if he hurts anyone, it's our job to make him pay.' Noticing The Girl was staring at him, waiting for an answer. "Ok, fine I'll do it." "Good." The Girl said, My name is Kurumu, There better not be any smoke damage by the end of the week mister...?" "Ryan, Ryan Wraith." Stepping into the light, Kurumu finally got a good look at his face, and recognized him as one of the guys she was trying to "Seduce".

A smile crept across her face, Making Ryan feel a little uncomfortable. "Good!" She said, getting very happy all of the sudden. Bouncing slightly, Ryan couldn't help himself anymore, and he looked. 'RYAN! STOP!' The spirit Yelled, Realizing what was happening. He tried to force Ryan's body to turn away, but the Rosary on his wrist made it very difficult, He had to stop his host from becoming a slave to a succubus. 'In all the time of Ghost Rider's none have ever become slaves to Succubi, and I'll be damned (Again) If the first time happens on my watch!'

Kurumu knew she had Ryan, she could feel the connection, he would do anything for her, say anything to make her happy, and she decided to have a little fun with it. Alejandra wasn't sure what was going on. Ryan's body had suddenly become very rigid, and he seemed to be shaking slightly, "Ryan, What's wrong?" Ryan looked at her, but there was something off in his eyes. "I'm just getting ready for when you try to kill me, I've already got a plan to make sure you suffer for using the Ghost Rider abilities for personal gain." His words were a surprise, He could be sarcastic, and rude, but he was never intentionally hurtful before. But Alejandra wasn't sure about the whole situation, something wasn't right. His voice, when he spoke, Was Monotone, No emotion at all, which from the few conversations he had with her, was definitely not him. 'He is being manipulated by a Succubus.' Her spirit said. 'Great...' was Alejandra's response.

'What the Hell is Happening!' Ryan screamed in his head, He had looked at Kurumu's chest for a second, but then he couldn't look away, and when he did, it wasn't his choice, he looked into her eyes, and he felt his control slip even further. Hypnosis? Probably. 'So you finally decided to join us, Perv?' His Spirit said, 'Well, excuse me for being a Guy!' Ryan yelled back. 'Well, because you are a guy, we are currently being manipulated by a succubus, and the second we kiss her, there will be nothing we can do, our spirits will effectively die, So excuse me if I'm a little angry at the situation.'

Meanwhile, Kurumu was having a bit of fun with this, she wasn't sure if Ryan was a "Player" or not, but since he hung out with a lot of attractive women, he probably thought he was, especially since he was one of the only creatures from America, 'He probably was showing off to impress this girl, and now I've got him insulting her!' She thought to herself, giggling while she did so. She was a little surprised about what he was saying though, apparently this other girl wanted him dead, and he wasn't scared of her in the least.

Alejandra wasn't sure what to do, On the one hand, she wanted him dead, and Him becoming a slave to a Succubus was a pretty good second in her opinion, on the other hand, she knew this wasn't right. Besides, he did his best to be civil to her, and she knew it wasn't actually his fault all her friends and family were imprisoned in the trap they set for Mephisto. 'He is innocent." Her spirit said, and Alejandra knew what it meant. She looked past Ryan who was still insulting her, and looked at the Blue-haired girl, and thought to herself 'Ryan said I have to remember the Ghost Rider's Mission, And their mission is to punish the guilty, and this girl is lustful, and she is robbing someone of their will, If a Ghost Rider won't fix it...' "WHO WILL?!" She screamed, feeling the transformation wash over her.

The pain seemed to be stronger than she remembered but that didn't matter, she was a Ghost Rider again, and she would punish the guilty. 'Good girl.' Ryan thought to himself, he wasn't in her shoes for nearly as long as she was, but he remembered what it felt like to be unable to change, it felt like a part of himself was missing, and he didn't care for it. Alejandra looked at herself, then to Kurumu, and let out an ear shattering scream, causing Kurumu to drop to the ground. Alejandra walked past Ryan, her hellfire brushing past him, and releasing him from the spell the succubus put him under. Falling to the ground, Ryan was about to turn to help, but a voice stopped him "Hello, Ryan, it's been a long time."

Ryan froze, he had only heard this voice once before, but the memory was burned into his brain, he turned to look at the source, and sure enough, there stood Mephisto, in human form. "What are you doing here? Isn't there some kind of restraining order now or something?" Ryan asked, with a very dark tone in his voice, Ryan was positive he wouldn't be able to beat Mephisto, but if he did anything, Ryan would fight him. To the death. "Is that any way to talk to an old friend?" Mephisto asked. "You are no friend of mine, never were, never will be." 'Ryan , this is a distraction!' His Spirit exclaimed 'A distraction from what?' Ryan asked.

"Nice Wristband," Mephisto said " Kinda makes you look like a sissy boy, but hey it's your life." "That's right, it is. My life. Not yours, so get the hell out of it." Ryan said, he then heard a crash from behind him, The Blue-haired girl, Kurumu, was in the middle of a crater, with Alejandra looking down on her, it didn't take a genius to figure out what happened. Kurumu got her ass kicked. 'That's not her job!' The Spirit screamed, 'A Ghost Rider targets those that spill the blood of the innocent, and This girl has never hurt anyone in her life, I can sense that from here!' 'So, wait, That would mean she's...' Ryan started, 'She's abusing her position as Ghost Rider!' That's what he wants!' The Spirit finished for him. 'So... what? He can take her off to Hell?' 'Yes!' Ryan started running toward Alejandra, hoping to stop her before she did something she'd regret. 'Why? To get her to sign another contract? I don't think she'd do that again.'

'She might, that's all that matters right now.' The Spirit solemnly replied. When Ryan finally got to where Alejandra was, he found that she wasn't quite done with The beating she was giving Kurumu. "Alejandra! Stop!" "Why?!" Alejandra asked, still in Ghost Rider form. 'That's actually really scary.' Ryan thought to himself. 'Is this how everyone saw me?' He wondered. No Wonder Everyone ran away from him. Even most Monsters were scared of him ,and he never understood why. But now he saw it, A Ghost Rider on a mission. And it was terrifying.

"Because she's technically an innocent, and with Ghost Rider's being watched for corruption, now isn't the best time to go crazy." Ryan told her, as calmly as he could, he knew that one effect of the change was a slightly altered personality, Ryan became confident and cocky, two traits which have transferred into his daily life. He had no idea how Alejandra would react, She seemed slightly unstable to begin with, and she might end up being dangerous in Ghost Rider form, on the other hand, she also might end up being more sensible. "Crazy?" Alejandra asked, with what he assumed was a dangerous look on her face, it was hard for him to tell with her not having any facial features at the moment.

"You Think I'm going crazy?!" Alejandra yelled, and Ryan got ready for a fight, meanwhile Mephisto was watching the scene unfold with glee. "That was a wonderful choice of words, Ryan!" He mocked, "You know a fight between two Ghost Riders is too good to miss, let's Make this more of an event," he said, clapping is hands, and suddenly all of Ryan's friends were there, each appearing with a loud "pop". Moka and Tsukune looked very confused, Michelle looked very flustered, and Emily looked very... Embarrassed.

Michelle had been busy studying so she wouldn't have to ask for any more help, so she was still wearing the clothes that she wore that day, Moka, Emily, and Tsukune on the other hand, were all getting ready for bed, so they were wearing PJ's, But the PJ's that Emily was wearing were a lot less .. conservative than what Moka and Tsukune wore, in fact Ryan recognized them as the lingerie that she always stared at whenever they went to the mall, he asked if she wanted to buy them but she would always say the same thing "NO! What do you think I am?! Some cheap whore?!I would never be caught dead in anything like that!" if he wasn't so woried that Alejandra was going to kill someone, he would have laughed.

Emily saw Ryan's reaction, and she freaked out, transforming into her "Aegis" form, Which didn't really help, all it did was make her hair and eyes a Beautiful ocean blue, "WHAT DID YOU DO, RYAN!?" she screamed. 'I'm getting real tired of her blaming me for stuff like this.' Ryan thought. Mephisto stepped in here, and said "Well, If you really want to know what's going on, We have at least one Ghost Rider abusing their position, possibly both of them." 'What's he doing?' Ryan asked his spirit, 'Michelle and Emily have a mission in life, similar to ours, whenever we abuse our position, they have to step in, and take us to their respective "offices". But since they lack any real ability to detect it, they have to respond to any accusations, and conduct an investigation.'

'Well, that doesn't sound too bad.' Ryan thought, ' Ryan, if they find anything, they will have to take us in, and conduct a more thorough, and possibly painful, investigation, even if they don't there will probably be some kind of probation period.' Ryan thought about that for a moment as Michelle and Emily seemed to tense up, and Changed, but it wasn't any kind of change he'd seen before. Emily was already changed, but when Mephisto Accused Ryan and Alejandra, She started to ... shiver. Her legs melted, becoming a torrent of water keeping her up right, her skin developed a bit of a greenish tint to it, and her face was converted as well, her blue eyes changed even more, becoming simply a slit, her ears changed into something resembling an elves look, and when she opened her mouth, Ryan could clearly see fangs, a whole row of them. 'Like a sharks...' Ryan thought to himself.

Michelle changed to, she started off in her normal Aegis form, but then she started changing again, just like Emily. Her Brunette hair, which was first changed to grey, now grew in length, it twisted and turned around her, resembling a mini tornado. Her now pale skin took a more translucent look, and her eyes changed as well, becoming entirely white. The entire Bottom half of her body disappeared in a puff of smoke, but after looking down at it, she made a funny face, and changed the smoke back into her legs.

"Have fun with this you two." Mephisto taunted, Binding Moka and Tsukune, so that they wouldn't interfere with his "fun." Kurumu looked at the situation, terrified at the four monsters before her, one wanted her dead, the one that she tried to control, was trying to keep her safe for some reason, and the other two seemed to want to fight the first two. Alejandra saw all this, but she ddn't care, she was a Ghost Rider again, and she would show everyone why Ghost Rider's were feared.

Ryan looked at this situation as calmly as he could, but he knew he was in a very stressful situation, If he and Alejandra beat Emily and Michelle, Alejandra would still want to kill Kurumu, which he couldn't allow, If he and Alejandra lost, they would be either taken to heaven or Hell, to be judged. Emily and Michelle weren't thinking at all, the spirits that they were told were brain dead, were simply dormant, waiting for when they were needed, like now. After this fight they knew they would be forced into a dormant state again, so they were determined to have as much fun as they could while they were able. Moka and Tsukune tried to free themselves, but it was no use, Tsukune looked and saw Moka's Rosary, and knew if he could get a little closer, he might be able to release inner Moka.

Meanwhile, CareTaker was at the nurse, delivering, all the students that he had found assaulting Ryan. He was almost finished unloading them all, when he Felt Mephistos presence, He started to get back on his horse when a containment spell surrounded him, Keeping him in place, he looked to see who cast it, and found a boy, with skin as pale as a sheet, and hair as black as coal, smiling at him. "Who are you?" CareTaker asked. "Don't you recognize me Mr. Slade?" The Boy asked, Transforming into his Monster form,He grew to be Seven feet tall, his skin turned into a deep, dark blue, His hair turning into a mess, resembling a mane, and his eyes turned into a demonic looking red. "BLACKHEART!" CareTaker yelled. "What are you doing here!?" "Well..." Blackheart said, giving a devilish grin. "Can't you tell?" Holding up a school uniform. "I'm a new student."

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm so sorry, It's been a whole month since my last update, but I had a death in the family, He will be sorely missed, I've still got things to take care of, but I think I will be updating a bit more often, trying to get my mind off my problems. Anyway, sorry it is so short, but It has been so long since my last one that I thought this would be a decent place to stop. Fight scene is next chapter, between two Ghost Rider's and their police. I own nothing except my Oc's. Thank you everyone who has read this story, I appreciate it a lot. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I planned on including the fight scene between Kurumu and Alejandra, But everything I did just didn't feel right to me, You can use your imagination if you want, lol but I will include another fight scene with her in it, and hopefully that will be better.  
To TigerWar: I'm sorry you feel that way, though I can understand, there was something about my last chapter that I didn't really like, but I couldn't pinpoint what. Maybe it was just because it was rushed(Hopefully it wasn't because it was shorter than the others, that's what I did this time lol.) Any helpful tips you have to improve would be greatly appreciated.  
To DinoZilla:Hope you enjoy this chapter, and Can't wait for your story to be released, it's smart waiting until you have a few chapters done before publishing, that's what I wish i did, lol  
Demons Anarchy: Yeah, lol, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as I said before I was going to have a fight with Kurumu and Alejandra but nothing seemed right. I'll figure it out though, for next chapter, I won't deprive readers of a Fight with Kurumu lol.  
To Uub: Yeah, Kurumu was pretty pissed, But she is a flexible girl, deciding to make him her thrall instead, nearly worked too. lol But I didn't think people would like that so I stopped it from happening. There will be a Rematch between Kurumu and Alejandra, I think.  
To ToTong: I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter, Yeah Saizou is kind of a dumbass, But this is the kind of thing I imagine him doing, if he got beat up by a Ghost Rider, I think he would try to turn it in his favor, not saying he got beat up by one, He'd say " I'm so tough it took a Ghost Rider to take me down." And since CareTaker managed to wipe their memory, he's probably going to try something like that again.  
To Fanboy316: Yeah, Saizou is an idiot, And I don't expect him to learn anytime soon. Tsukune is a bit more relaxed because anytime anyone messes with him, Ryan, Michelle, and especially Emily will defend him, So He doesn't have a lot of problems with Bullies. Carter is definitely stronger, He has more experience being a Ghost Rider, His Spirit makes him faster than Ryan's does, Although Ryan and his spirit are a bit more creative than Carter is, And I think in terms of pure strength I'd Johnny Blaze is the strongest (He may or may not be in story later) Although Alejandra isn't the worst off, Something people will discover next chapter.  
Anyway, I Hope you guys aren't angry at me for taking so long, I am gonna try to be better, but that'll come later, Right now it's all about this chapter, Hope you guys enjoy it, To all my readers,  
Please keep Reading Reviewing and enjoying!**


	12. Chapter 12

**In the End**

Ryan looked at the situation before him, And he couldn't help but sigh. 'Why is he doing this?' He wondered, as far as he knew there was not a lot that could be gained from Mephisto doing this. But he didn't have a lot of time to think about it, because that was when Michelle and Emily attacked. Emily went after Ryan, while Michelle went after Alejandra, Tsukune and Moka couldn't do anything but watch at the moment, But whenever Tsukune thought it was safe, he would inch closer to Moka and more importantly, her Rosary. 'There are probably factors that we don't know about.' The spirit said, ' Mephisto may be insane, but he is not stupid. He must gain something from this, maybe he plans to take us back to his realm in hell, but in the end it doesn't matter. we must stop him.' Ryan dodged a torrent of water that Emily had shot at him, he didn't really want to fight anyone there except Mephisto, But he knew that would probably do more harm than good. Realizing that Alejandra and Michelle were already beating the hell out of each other, Ryan knew he had to do something that would end this. Transforming into his Ghost Rider form, Ryan realized that he would probably need CareTakers help if they were going to make it through this.

Caretaker was too busy to help at the moment, He was still trapped in a containment spell spun by Blackheart, "What do you mean you're a new student?" CareTaker asked, trying to get as much information as he could. "Not the Brightest Flame in the bunch, are ya?" Blackheart mocked, chuckling lightly at his own joke. "I'm in no mood for games, boy. Tell me. Now." "I would watch your tone with our students, Mr. Slade. After all, we are here to teach them to be respectful and how to live in the human world." The HeadMaster said, appearing from the shadows. "HeadMaster?! You knew about this!?" "Of course." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "No one enrolls in my school without my knowledge and approval. Although..." The Headmaster eyed the containment spell around Carter and with a snap of his fingers, dispelled it. " Being a new student, I suppose I can forgive this, But it should be common knowledge that you are to give your superiors your respect and not do things like this. You should also be aware that You must stay in your human form while you are on School grounds. " Yes sir." Blackheart said, obviously not going to follow any rules, he was here to make life difficult on the Ghost Riders, nothing more, nothing less.

Back at the fight, things were not going well, Michelle was an enemy made of smoke, wind, etc. If she didn't want to be hit, she wouldn't be. She either blew out the flames that Alejandra threw at her, her simply got out of the way, she was faster, there was no way around it. Both Of them were flying circles around the Ghost Riders, But Ryan was having an even harder time, Emily's water wasn't just putting out the flames that he shot, she was putting him out too, Making him just a walking skeleton, simply because the Spirit that was controlling her thought it looked funny. Mephisto was watching both fights with delight, He was only here so his son could enroll in the school, but before he left he was going to have some fun, and maybe get one or two of his toys back too. Tsukune had to be careful, this person looked powerful, but he was pretty sure that if he released inner Moka, everything would be ok. He just had to make sure he wasn't noticed before he got her out. He still wasn't entirely sure how he'd get the Rosary off with his hands tied behind his back, but he knew he had to find a way.

Meanwhile, Ryan was getting angry, he was not something that could be used for the amusement of another, And this Aegis was having a field day with him. He lit up once again, burning hotter than ever, so hot that when Emily tried to put him out, all it did was make steam, But it seemed to hurt her nonetheless. 'Well, that's how we can take down Emily, but what can we do with Michelle?' Ryan thought, hoping his spirit would have an idea for that. 'Well... I don't know. I don't know enough about them, I can think of a few things but any of them could end up killing her.' Ryan froze when he heard that. Kill Her? No, That wasn't an option as far as Ryan was concerned, That wasn't an option for anyone tonight. unfortunately, When Ryan was frozen in thought, Emily attacked again, obviously angry about getting hurt and not wanting to give him another opportunity, She circled around Ryan, and trapped him in a bubble of water, Keeping it as cool as she could so he wouldn't heat up. It was obvious what her plan was, she was done having fun, she was gonna drown him and get it over with.

Meanwhile, Alejandra was not happy, Her opponent was indeed strong, but she was a Ghost Rider, No matter how weak the new contract made them, they would always be something to be feared. And certainly not something that needed to be monitored by any kind of police. After Michelle knocked her down for the third time, she decided she wasn't gong to put up with this anymore, she summoned her hellfire one last time, but instead of throwing it at the Aegis-Controlled Michelle, she focused it on her own hands. The fire twisted and changed around and started to form any Ghost Rider's Weapon of choice: a Chain. Mephisto saw this and was Mildly impressed, Moka who had been quiet this whole time couldn't help but ask aloud "What did she just do?" Mephisto looked at her, and chuckled slightly, then answered her question." Isn't it obvious, She made herself a real weapon out of nothing but HellFire, That's a pretty handy talent to have. Most Ghost Rider's have to actually find something and then just hold onto it. But with her, it doesn't matter, she can throw them all away if she wants, she can just make more."

Ryan watched Alejandra's trick with envy. He knew each Ghost Rider had certain talents or attributes that made them unique. CareTaker Had told him about Johnny Blaze, One of the only other Ghost Rider's in existence at the moment (The only one not at the school, If Ryan was right.) and how he could Resist Mephisto's control. He was apparently bonded to one of the, if not the, most Powerful Spirits That Mephisto had at the moment, and as a result,he WAS one of the Most powerful Ghost Rider's at the moment. CareTakers Spirit must've had something to do with speed, Because He was Fast, whatever he decided to ride, it would probably be faster than anything else any other Rider could make. Apparently Alejandra had an affinity for Hellfire, being able to shape it at will. That would certainly help him right now, he was starting to lose consciousness, if he didn't get out of this water bubble soon, he would drown, and he wouldn't be able to help any of them.

Meanwhile, The HeadMaster had left to go back to his office, chuckling slightly, "The Son of Mephisto, joining our school. It can't be a coincidence he decides to join the year we get Ghost Rider students. I can't wait to see what foolish plan he has in his head." CareTaker,on the other hand, was not having BlackHeart at this school. He didn't care if the HeadMaster wanted him there or not, BlackHeart was a killer, And he really had no place being at school anyway. He was a lot older than he chose to look. "Get out of here, kid. I won't ask you again." CareTaker threatened. "Ooh, really scary, Grandpa." BlackHeart mocked, getting into the role of being a teenager again. "Why are you here?" "I told you I'm new student." "You're a whipped dog who doesn't do anything unless your daddy says it's ok, So what does he want?" BlackHeart go angry at that, No one told him what to do, not even his Father. So what if his dad wanted him to punish the Rider's for their disobedience? It's not like he ordered him here, Maybe Blackheart wanted to go to school... 'Oh... The old man is right.' BlackHeart thought. He didn't want to be in school, he honestly didn't care if his dad lost the Ghost Rider's or not, that just meant he was getting careless, Blackheart should be back in hell, trying to take advantage, but now, he was stuck in school, he had to finish the semester at least, and by then, His dad would be back in power again. 'This sucks.' Blackheart thought to himself. CareTaker had enough of the kid's silence, so he changed. One way or another, he would get his answer's.

The Aegis-Controlled Emily was back to having fun with Ryan, Giving him just enough air to breath, and then taking it away just as suddenly. "Are we Having fun now, You Bully?" The Water Aegis taunted. 'Bully?" Ryan asked to himself, 'She thinks I'm a bully?' 'She is here because she was told we were abusing our position as Ghost Rider, and She probably saw Kurumu and assumed it was us. Ryan looked through the water Bubble and saw Kurumu still trying to get up. 'Dang, Alejandra beat her bad.' Emily lifted the water bubble high into the air, Then dropping again, trying to make Ryan sick, simply for her own amusement. On one of the Rides up, Ryan looked to the school, And saw a familiar glow, it was CareTaker, it had to be. Slowly, an idea formed in his mind, it made him feel bad, but it was the only way Ryan could think of. "Hey!" Ryan yelled, "There's another Ghost Rider over there! You should go ask him what he knows!" Emily stopped and looked at him, she was obviously interested, but she looked Ryan over cautiously, "Why should I?" She asked, "Well," Ryan began to explain "You're Pretending to be cops, right?" "We are Cops! We're keeping people safe from you!" The Aegis looked angry, but Ryan decided to keep talking anyway. "Well, A cop isn't suppose to just beat people up. A cop has a lot of Responsibilities, in their individual departments, Keep us in check, and everything I understand, But You should also ask people questions, conduct investigations, interrogations, and all that. And it's also a cops job to protect the innocent. Neither of you seem to be doing a lot of that." When Ryan had finished talking, He took a close look at the Aegis who had just tried drowning him a few minutes ago. She looked very...thoughtful.

She lifted Ryan up one more time, then suddenly got rid of the Bubble, dropping Ryan. She watched Ryan fall and hit the ground, giggling to herself. She then turned and headed toward the school. "Hey!" Mephisto yelled, "Where do ya think you're going?!" She looked at him calmly, and said "I'm going to bring another Ghost Rider to see if he noticed anything we didn't." Mephisto stood up, getting angry, then shouted "No! Finish you're fight!" Emily just looked at him with an unimpressed expression on her face and said "You do not get to order me around. You're not as powerful as you once were." 'Oh, Really?' Ryan thought to himself. "It doesn't Matter!" Mephisto screamed "I get what I want! And I want you to fight!" He finished, launching a ball of energy at Emily. Emily changed into a puddle to avoid the blast, then reformed and said "You do not scare me, why not go back to negotiations before someone takes your place." Growling, Mephisto knew she was right. If he was gone too long, someone would take his place, or they would just go on without anyone representing his side, and that would be even worse. He turned, creating a portal to where the new contract was being made. but before he stepped through, he looked at Emily again, and said "I will not forget this. You will suffer for your insubordination." The Aegis-controlled Emily looked at him, smiled, then said "No, I don't think I will." "What do you-" Mephisto started, but then an odd energy enveloped them all. And then Mephisto got kicked in the face.

It was Moka. The Inner Moka. While Mephisto was arguing with the "Watery Hand of Heaven" Tsukune took his chance and starting moving towards her Rosary. "Tsukune, What are you..?" "Shhh! I'm trying to help!" His hands were tied behind his back though, so he wasn't sure how he would remove the Rosary, but he knew he had to find a way, it looked like the bad man was going to get away with everything he had done. Finding no other option, Ryan did the only thing that came to mind "I'm sorry, Moka!" He said, right before face-planting into her chest, getting his teeth around the Rosary, and pulling. Hard. The Rosary came off again, and an energy enveloped the area, but it stopped at the portal Mephisto had made, leaving him totally unaware of what was going on.

But now he knew, There was no way he didn't, it's kind of hard to not notice being kicked in the face. The Portal Mephisto made closed itself, and Mephisto himself looked angry "You DARE to strike ME!? Do you have ANY IDEA Who I AM!?" Moka didn't look scared in the slightest, she looked the demon lord in the eyes and said "You're a big, red idiot who think his position in life entitles him to have everyone's respect. Respect is something that is earned, not given. You need to learn your place!" She screamed the last bit, delivering a flying kick while she did so, But Mephisto was ready for this one, He grabbed her leg in mid-air and held her in place. "Well," He said, Giving her a toothy grin, "It seems like you're in quite a bit of trouble. you know, I can help with that. you wanna make a deal?" After giving his little speech, Mephisto Flung Moka into a tree "Moka!" Tsukune yelled, Mephisto looked at him and said " And don't think I've forgotten about you, you little pest."

As He started toward Tsukune A circle of Flame surrounded him, The Aegis controlled Emily had gotten The CareTaker, And he was pissed. "Leave." Was all CareTaker would say. "Who do you think you are Ordering me around, you old Fool! I am A lord of Hell! And you are one of my slaves!" "I was, now I'm not. Leave, before I burn you." The Flames started getting Bigger, Mephisto could already feel the Heat, he knew he wouldn't be able to stand the flames of a Ghost Rider, Unless someone stopped him, Mephisto would be forced to leave. Ryan watched all of this with Glee, as did his spirit. 'This is great, He's getting his smug ass in a freaking corner! We should get popcorn. We can even pop it without a microwave even, haha Imagine that, just hold it in our hand and pop!' 'He should just burn him, I believe it would make everything easier. Don't you agree Ryan?' 'Well, yeah, of course, But I get the feeling he's holding back because of the two "Ghost Rider Cops" Watching him like a hawk.' '... You make a good point.' 'Of course I do, Haven't you learned that by now?' Ryan Finished, chuckling lightly.

Alejandra was watching the situation along with everyone else, and she realized this was probably the best chance to finish the work she was doing before all the interruptions. She looked at the blue-Haired girl leaning up against a tree. The Girl who thought she could control a Ghost Rider. She would learn. The Truth of the world, Either Human's world or the monster's world, was that no one was actually innocent, and following that logic, everyone was guilty. The seven deadly sins, those are the ones she would focus on. And this winged-woman stunk of lust. And so, she must be cleansed. Inner Moka saw the look Alejandra was giving Kurumu, and After a minute of thinking, she had an idea of what was going on. Alejandra saw her staring and asked "You know what I'll do?" Moka nodded " You will kill her." "Yes." "How will she learn?" "What?" Moka sighed, she didn't want to get involved but this girl was probably the reason all this was happening, So she didn't want her making anymore dumb mistakes. " I Mean, how will she learn what she did wrong if you kill her, Punish her, but leave her alive. " Alejandra looked at Kurumu thoughtfully, Eyeing her tail, and then looked up at her wings, And knowing what to do. "I'll take her wings." She stated, making Moka smile. If she was in her place she had a feeling she would do the same thing. 'Don't.' Alejandra's spirit told her. 'What?' 'If you do that, The Aegis will have all the proof they need.' Alejandra huffed, She was foiled again, unless... "You do it." She demanded "Why should I?" "Because If I do it, This Fight will probably never end." Moka sighed, then asked "What did she try to do?" "She tried to Take control of that Ghost Rider over there, Body and Souls." Moka looked over at Ryan and imagined if he fell under the sway of a succubus. Suddenly she was all too happy to take the girls wings. 'I might take her Tail too.' She added to herself.

Blackheart wasn't sure why CareTaker went with the Aegis, but he figured he has helped his father this much he might as well keep it up, so he went up to where the commotion was. He saw his Father, A demon lord of hell, Surrounded by flame and getting weaker by the looks of it. He also saw The Vampire Girl and one of the Ghost Rider's Walking towards a girl leaning on a tree. He kind of wanted to see what the girls were going to do, he had a feeling it would be good, He was thinking of summoning some popcorn and watching the show that was about to start. Unfortunately for him, his father noticed him just then, and telepathically demanded for his help. "Boy! It's about damn time you got here, Get the Old Man off my back!" BlackHeart Growled, he wasn't happy with being ordered around, but He decided that if his father manages to keep hold of his position in Hell it would be better to be on his good side. He started towards The Caretaker, It wouldn't take much, it was taking all of the old man's concentration to Weaken Mephisto and so he was left defenseless.

Ryan Saw A monster head towards Caretaker, he had never seen it before, It was 8 feet tall, and It's skin was Black and Dark Blue. It's eyes were Blood Red, and It's hair was Huge, almost like a Mane. It was Obvious to Ryan and his Spirit what it was going to do, it was trying to help Mephisto. 'We have to stop it.' The Spirit said, Ryan agreed, but just as he was about to move, his eyes saw Alejandra and the Inner Moka headed towards the Blue-Haired Girl. She looked really beat up, And Ryan was Pretty sure they weren't going to help her to the Nurse's Office. He wasn't sure what to do, His spirit was saying to defend the CareTaker, and also try to kill Mephisto, and almost everything in him agreed with the spirit, but something inside told him to save the girl, the girl who tried to take control him and make him lose all sense of himself. The more he thought about it, the more it didn't make sense to him, He didn't have a lot of time to decide. both groups were closing in on their targets. Ryan made a snap decision, and chose the many over the few, he started toward the monster, but right before he got there, he changed direction, He couldn't stand the thought of the girl getting hurt because he didn't do anything. Mephisto would get away, and the caretaker would probably get seriously hurt, Ryan knew all this, but it was his job as a Ghost Rider to save the innocent, and in his mind there were varying degree's of innocent and guilty, anything the girl may have done, he felt she paid the price. He could feel the good spirit in the girl, she was a good person who didn't deserve to be brutalized, and he would be damned (Again) if he let anything happen to her on his watch.

Moka was going to teach this girl a lesson. Nobody attacked her meals. Ryan's Blood tasted delicious, and she wasn't going to lose that anytime soon. the two Aegis were busy watching the fight between Mr. Slade and The Red Demon called Mephisto. She was Happy for that, she didn't want any interruptions for this. The Girl watched as Moka and Alejandra walked toward her, she knew they were going to hurt her more. She could see it in their eyes. She was so scared she couldn't even scream. Moka Stood in front of her, Then lifted her leg up, Before she Tore off her wings and tail, she would make her suffer a little more, as she dropped her leg, A chain wrapped around it and pulled it away, making it impact the ground, making a little crater. Moka and Alejandra looked up and saw that Ryan, in his Ghost Rider form had stopped her, Kurumu looked bewildered at what happened, the guy who had the most reasons to want her to be hurt was the one who was protecting her. "What are you doing?!" Moka demanded to know. She was furious, But Ryan just ignored her, He took the Chain off her leg, and was about to try and stop Blackheart from a distance but Alejandra Went insane and attacked him, She made two sickle's out of Hellfire and started trying to cut him in half, Ryan's Chain was barely enough to defend himself, she was very good with the weapons she chose. 'That's probably why she chose them.' Ryan's spirit deadpanned. 'Shut up.' Ryan retorted, he was having enough problems without dealing with a voice in his head.

The Aegis-Controlled Michelle heard the sound Moka's foot made into the ground and decided to investigate, she saw Two Ghost Rider's fighting, and The Vampire girl was trying to get her foot out of the ground. The Blue Haired girl was trying to crawl away from them. Michelle had a good idea of what happened, it seemed like One of the Ghost Riders' was protecting the girl, And the other was trying to kill her, the question was, which one? 'The Girl.' Michelle said 'You don't know that.' The Aegis retorted 'Ryan wouldn't hurt anyone without reason, he has to be innocent.' The Smoke Aegis huffed. it sounded ridiculous, but something inside told it that Michelle was right. As Moka Got her foot out and started toward the Girl again the spirit decided it should make it's decision quick. She Turned into a cloud of smoke and completely enveloped Alejandra. Ryan looked at the spectacle with surprise. The Aegis formed a face and said "If you're going to help the girl then hurry your ass up." Ryan nodded, then looked her in the eye and said "Thank you." Then took off. The Aegis didn't expect that, Gratitude. She thought he would try to attack her, or at best just run off to help the girl with big boobs, but He actually took the time to say thank you first. 'I told you, He's different.' Michelle said, with adoration in her voice. Her spirit noticed this, and deciding to have a little fun simply said 'It'll never happen.' 'SHUT UP!'

Tsukune was watching everything with awe. He knew he should be running, he was just a human after all, but at the same time, these were his friends, he felt like he had to do something to help. Seeing the 8 ft. tall Black Monster Heading toward Mr. Slade, Tsukune knew he had to act, He grabbed a large branch and rushed the monster. Blackheart barely felt anything though, all he knew was he was walking toward the old man, then all of the sudden a stick was in his face. He looked down at the boy, and he had to laugh. This boy thought that he could just attack him? Him? Blackheart? No, an insult like this, funny as it was, could not be ignored. He was challenged, and he would respond. Blackheart took one swipe with his mighty hand And Tsukune was Knocked against a tree. Blackheart decided to finish the boy quickly and then deal with the old man. But before he could reach Tsukune, He was suddenly set aflame.

the CareTaker had heard Blackhearts laugh, and looked to see what was happening, When he saw Tsukune on the ground in pain, he cursed. He wanted, no he needed to kill Mephisto if he could, but he also needed to keep everyone safe, and he couldn't do both, He knew Ryan would help if he could, 'and he better have a damn good reason why he couldn't help.' Slade thought and he could feel his spirit agree with him. He stopped his assault on the big red Demon lord, and focused his attention to his vile offspring, trying to finish him off quickly. 'If I'm lucky, I'll be able to get Mephisto again before he recovers.'

Mephisto, on the other hand, was already up and moving, HE didn't like that he was beaten, but he knew he had to leave now. The Old Man was a fool for stopping his attack, But he knew if he had the chance he'd start in again as soon as he could. Mephisto knew that at the moment, there was no way to win, not without completely losing his bid for the Contract, and his control over the Ghost Riders was part of the reason he was such a successful lord of hell. Opening a portal, Mephisto Risked one last look back at the Battlefield. He saw the Aegis that was supposed to work for him, the Wind Aegis, Was actually Helping the Brat, Ryan, By keeping the Psychopath, Alejandra, busy. Ryan Had just about caught up to the Vampiric bitch who kicked him in the face, he looked like he was ready to fight over a blue-haired girl. Mephisto wasn't sure why, but he didn't care, he knew the vampire would probably lose. He watched The CareTaker set a circle of Flame around his son, his son was just standing there looking like a deer in the headlights, and the Water Aegis was healing the boy who released the Power of the Vampire. "This isn't the end." Mephisto said to himself. "I will have my Revenge on all of you fools." And with that, he made his escape through the portal.

All around the scene the fighting was dying down, CareTaker had Blackheart pretty much trapped, taking out his frustrations against the monster. The Aegis-controlled Emily was using her Holy Water to heal Tsukune. The Aegis-Controlled Michelle was Pretty much playing with Alejandra at this point. The only real fight left was between Ryan And Moka, Over Kurumu. 'Moka, Just Stop." Ryan Said, His body already aflame, ready to fight, if need be. "Why?! I'm told she tried to take you. No one can threaten my meals and not be punished!" Moka was angry now, she was being defied. She was not one to be trifled with, and she would show that to any who questioned her. Ryan, on the other hand, was now very angry, This Moka might be a bit sexier, but she Just called him a meal. He was a Ghost Rider, not someone's lunch, and he would prove that, here and now. 'Open wide, Bitch.' Ryan thought to himself bitterly, as he Threw a fireball right at Moka. He didn't hold Back.

He could've trapped her in a chain and that would've been it. But he was angry now. He was not an object, and he would prove it, to Mephisto, to Moka, And to the Blue-Haired girl on the floor. He was his own person, not a slave. He didn't have to do anything he didn't want to. Moka dodged the ball of fire, But she didn't notice how Ryan was right where she landed, He punched her in the gut, and she went flying into a tree. "It's not a good feeling, is it?" Ryan asked her, while she was on the floor. "To be beaten and humiliated by someone who is better than you, and they know it. You're a vampire, a strong, beautiful vampire. But you could learn a thing or too from your other self, She's nice and Modest. She isn't arrogant in the slightest." If Moka was listening, she didn't show it. She shot up and attacked with renewed vigor, Actually managing to land a kick, Sending Ryan across the field,it hurt Ryan, he couldn't lie, He could feel a few of his ribs break, then fix themselves. It was not a pleasant feeling. Looking up he saw Moka Standing over him, without a scratch. 'This might be harder than I thought.'

Ryan Stood up and faced the angry Vamp. He couldn't really back down after that speech he made, not that he needed or planned too. He knew he could win, He just didn't think She'd be this powerful. 'There is a reason Vampires are feared in most societies, Ryan.' His spirit told him. 'Noted.' Ryan retorted, Moka was on the offensive now, Ryan noted how fast she was, He couldn't do anything right now even if he wanted to. After a minute of doing their little dance, Moka finally landed another powerful kick, this time right to Ryan's Jaw. Again, Ryan noted how easy this could be, he could trap with his chain, Or just meet her eyes and attempt a Penance Stare, but he didn't want to rely on such cheap tricks. His jaw reset itself, and Ryan stood up, and decided to make Moka even angrier. "Are you done? Or do I have to endure your Tantrum a little longer?" His statement had the desired effect. She lunged at him, screaming at the top of her lungs. Ryan knew how she fought, It was obvious to anyone who spent any time watching her fight. Ryan blocked her leg, and dodged her follow-up attack, and when the opportunity presented itself, Ryan made his move.

"What are you- get off!" Moka screamed, "Nope. You need to calm down first." Ryan said, Juggling fireballs as he did so, It might have been a cheap move, but it was something that has always worked for him, and that was all that mattered. As much as he didn't like the choices his family made after the deal was made, he was still very thankful for the advice his father had given him. When in a fight, step on their feet. They can't go anywhere, and they'll be busy freeing their foot to block. That's how Moka's defeat started, after Ryan had caught her first kick, she tried to sweep with her other leg, After dodging that, Ryan quickly guessed where her foot would be, then got ready to strike. He was Right, and after he had her foot stuck, Moka was obviously confused. 'She's never fought someone who fought dirty.' Ryan mentally said, 'Take advantage, She's been trained very well, her confusion won't last long.' His Spirit advised.

Ryan did, and it didn't look good for Moka after that. He finally had her pinned on the ground. If Ryan had any skin at the moment, he might have been turned on, it was moments like this he was grateful for the transformation. Otherwise this victory would've been awkward. Ignoring this, Ryan leaned close to Moka, and whispered 'I let you drink my blood, because you're a vampire, and can't really help yourself, but make no mistake, I am not your food.' After that, It was simply a matter of getting the Rosary back on her neck, Then getting everything else settled. Ryan changed back into his human form, and walked over to the Blue-Haired Girl, then offered her his hand to help her up. "Kurumu right, do want help to the nurses office?" Kurumu looked at him kind off shocked, and didn't seem sure whether she should take his hand or not. 'She did see what you are capable of, she's probably terrified of you.' the spirit. sighing, Ryan realized the spirit might have a point. "Listen, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not mad at you or anything like that. I can sense that you are a very good person. I don't hurt people who don't deserve it." Kurumu looked up at Ryan and " But... I tried to..." "I know," Ryan said, cutting her off, "But I don't think you'd do something like that without a very good reason. Right?"

Kurumu shook her head, then, speaking so low Ryan almost couldn't hear, said " My race is dying, We succubus need to Have a large number of Men to increase our chances of finding our destined ones, and so I tried to get every Man here into my Harem, but thanks to those women," Kurumu said, pointing towards Moka, Michelle, and Emily, "It's a lot more difficult than it should be, so naturally, they are my rivals." 'Foolish woman. Creating enemies where there are none.' The Spirit said, annoyed by the behavior of the succubus. 'This all started because of her, you know.' 'You can't blame all of this on her.' Ryan argued. 'Yes, I think I can.' 'Be nice, She's a good woman, who just wants what's best for her species.' 'We Ghost Riders used to kill Succubus too.' 'What for?' 'They use to drain their victims dry of their life force if they weren't their Chosen One.' Ryan was getting annoyed at the spirit now, and decided to end the argument quickly. 'Listen! You cannot and will not blame Kurumu for things that other members of her species have done, If we don't hunt them anymore, that means they found a different way, so leave her alone!' The Spirit seemed stunned by the outburst, Ryan actually was too, he didn't know where the anger came from, but it was there, no point denying that.

Turning his attention back to Kurumu, Ryan said "So you did this too save your race from extinction?" She nodded. "All Right then, I can respect and forgive that, I don't like the idea of you making slaves, but at least the reasons behind it were...pure." Picking her up gently Ryan looked around and noticed that everyone else was waiting on him. CareTaker had an unconscious Alejandra slung over his shoulder 'She must not have calmed down in time.' He thought to himself, Michelle and Emilie were back to normal, and were helping Moka up, Tsukune looked all right too. The Monster that was going to attack Everyone was Hogtied and on the back of The Caretaker's horse. Mephisto, of course, was no where to be found. Turning his attention back to Kurumu and noticing how badly she was hurt, Ryan decided to pick her up, Bridal style, and take her to the nurse. "You said I had caused some smoke damage to your room right?" Ryan asked her, She looked surprised that he remembered, then nodded weakly. "All Right then, after I drop you off at the nurses office, I'll go and see what I can do to fix it, Sound good?" He asked, flashing a toothy smile, trying to make her feel better, He couldn't tell if it worked or not, But the way she was looking at him, it was obvious she was thinking hard about something. Ryan wondered what it was, but in the end it didn't really matter, Now mattered, He had won, his friends had won, they were hurt, and bruised, and they learned a few things about themselves that they didn't know before, but in the end they beat the odds. In the end, Mephisto can suck it, because they won.

**A/N: Hello everybody, it's been awhile huh? sorry about that, I've been having some trouble with writer's block, Still not entirely sure about this chapter, something feels off to me. I tried to make this one a little longer since you guys had to wait so long. As always, Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate any ideas or criticism (As long as it's constructive) you guys might have. On a side note, I might try and write a new story, maybe that'll help me get the creative juices flowing in my brain with this one. Again I own nothing except my OC's.  
To Uub: Yeah... sorry about mentioning that, It was personal and I guess I should've kept that to myself, Glad to hear that you're still reading, and so sorry I haven't updated my story at all before now.  
To Totong: thank you... Yeah Alejandra did kinda go nuts, didn't she? Expect more of that. She's a bit unhinged after what's happened to her. You'll see Kurumu's reaction to Ryan saving her next chapter. It's probably exactly what you'd expect it to be haha. Yep Blackhearts gonna be in the school, His dad gave him a mission there, but Blackheart isn't sure if he's gonna do it or not, we'll just have to see.  
To Fanboy316: Yeah, Blackheart's back in class haha, him and Kuyou are probably gonna talk a bit, although they are both pretty arrogant, I think, That could cause some problems later on. Well, as you can see, Kurumu lived through this, I like her too much too kill her off. Mephisto came to The academy so that BlackHeart could enroll without interference, and also to get some of his "Toys" back if he could. He's a major Demon lord in my story, and I do mean MAJOR. He wouldn't have been in control of the Ghost Rider's if he wasn't. Alejandra is going to be known for her temper, and now that she's got her power back she just might be a bit more arrogant, she'd make a great member for the Public Safety Committee, Dun Dun Dun! With the Aegis in control, Emily and Michelle are gonna show just how well they can police the Ghost Rider's. Not that the Rider's will go down without a fight! Each spirit for each Rider is different, and each will change over time. Alejandra's is more robotic, devoid of emotion, but more in tune with the magical nature of Ghost Rider's (Which is why she can make stuff from thin air out of Hellfire), Ryan's spirit, on the other hand is the most expressive spirit there is. It has the most personality, and it's the most devious and quick-witted. It's creative and smart.  
To DinoZilla: Alejandra went ballistic because she felt she could, let's not forget she hasn't been the nicest person in the story so far. Yes, as you can probably tell by this chapter, and by reading this, Blackheart and Mephisto both being there are connected. Blackheart part of the PSC? It's not like I haven't thought of it, but we'll see. He'll definitely use them to his advantage if he can. Kurumu survives, and she'll probably be thanking Ryan next chapter for that haha.  
To SpartanDragon300: I'm glad you enjoy it. Trust Me, None of them really enjoy the idea of being watched all the time, but if it's one thing Ryan is good at, it's finding Loopholes. and they're not really more powerful, they're just made to deal with Rogue Ghost Riders, it's not like Any time they fight it's gonna be one-sided... usually.  
To Gog: Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, Any idea's how to make it better? I'm open to feedback here.  
To Mercwiththemouth: sorry, like I said earlier, I have some Bad writer's Block right now. At the moment, Blackheart isn't even sure what he's planning, He doesn't now if he'll help his dad, help himself, or just screw with everyone at the School. I've been planning on Johnny Blaze being in the story, just wasn't sure when. You can bet when he goes to the school though, things are gonna get really explosive!  
To Gillespie: I'm very glad you enjoy it.  
All right, Again I'm sorry it's been so long, This wait is unacceptable and I'm not gonna string you guys along anymore, If you haven't already, consider this on break FOR NOW! I'm gonna write another story in the meantime, trying to get a better idea of what I want from this one. I'm sorry, please keep being patient. and please, keep reading, reviewing, and enjoying!**


End file.
